Come Back to Me
by LindaJ71
Summary: Will gets hurt attempting to save Nick. Sonny delivers Arianna Grace and it will take both of them to bring Will back. Different than spoilers as this is my own idea of what I'd like to happen. Read to see what happens to Nick! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back to Me**

**Disclaimer; I own no part of these characters. All characters in this story belong to NBC. All parts of this story are fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sonny, please," Will said as he untied Gabi. "Please just take her and get her to your uncle's cabin. I promise, I'll be right behind you!"

"I don't like this Will, I don't like not seeing you... knowing you're ok."

"I know babe, but we need to get Gabi and the baby away... our baby Sonny, please get our daughter out of here. If she's with her other daddy then I know she's safe and I can concentrate on getting Nick out."

"Ugh" Sonny grunted pulling Gabi up onto her feet. "I know you'll never forgive yourself if we just walk away, but hurry Will, Baby Ari and I need you... be careful please!" Sonny leans over a sobbing Gabi and brushes his lips to Will's in a sweet gentle kiss. "I love you Will, more than anything."

"I love you too Sonny," Will says with a smile. "It's going to be ok. I'll see you soon. I Promise." He said staring into those dark brown eyes that just a peek into them completes him, fills him with more peace then he's ever known. "Now go, we've wasted enough time. Gabi let Sonny take care of you. This will all be over soon ok? Just try to relax. Sonny will keep you safe."

With a last look at Will, Sonny tugs Gabi and leads her away from the outdoor shed they found her in. He and Will had already discussed that he would take her to a cabin on the other side of the lake that his Uncle Vic owns. "Sonny, wait, we can't just leave them." Gabi sobs.

"Gabi, you know we need to get you and the baby away from that guy. Will, will take care of Nick. You know with his big heart, despite everything Nick has said and done to him, that it isn't in Will to leave him there. Now come on. He trusts me to take you to a safe place. I won't let him down! I've already called the police... they're on the way. Now please come on!" he said tugging on her arm moving her to safety.

Will walks back quietly to the back door of the house where Jensen is keeping Nick just in time to hear 2 gunshots. Ducking he runs to the back porch where he hopes to look into the window and see what's going on. Just as he is about to climb the first step the door opens and Nick comes out running. "Nick! Thank God, it's just me Nick!" Will said as Nick swung around facing him bringing his right arm up where Will can see he's holding a 9mm pistol in his hand. "Whoa Nick! It's just me. Everything is good out here. Sonny has Gabi. She's safe man. Can you please put the gun down? What happened? Where's the man that..."

"Dead." Nick said with a crazed look in his eyes. Just as you will be."

"Wait, what? What's going on Nick?" Will says slowly backing up with his hands in the air. "If the guy is dead, everything's ok. We are all safe. Please put the gun down!"

"Jensen had the shed wired for sound Will. We heard every word you said to Sonny. How many times do you have to hear this before you finally learn that... that baby is NOT yours and Sonny's! You signed her away Will. She is mine in every sense. Do you honestly think I'm going to let two 'gay boys' raise mine and Gabi's baby? Hell NO! I can see now, you're as bad as your mother. You'll never give up. Well, this is my chance. I totally appreciate the way you risked your life to come and save me. It's too bad that in saving me... Jensen turned the gun and you got caught in the middle. It's perfect Will. No one will ever know it was really me when I stage the scene to look like I then fought with him, getting the gun away and shooting him. Self-defense Will, perfect." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Will stood there in disbelief. Nick has totally lost it and he's not sure what to do with a loaded gun pointed right at him. All he can think of is Sonny... _oh god please..._Will prayed, _I promised him it would all be ok. That I would be fine and see him soon. Please don't let my last words be a lie. I want to see my baby God; I want to be a family with Sonny and Ari and for once in my life. Feel like I have a family of my own. One that won't leave whenever they want. One that's just mine Lord._

As Will is praying in his mind, and staring at Nick, he sees movement off to the left behind Nick. Letting his eyes flicker there for a brief second he sees his Aunt Hope, Abe, Rafe, and his Grandpa Roman all slowly sneaking up on Nick.

Nick sees the brief flicker of Will's eyes and quickly turns his head. At the same time he sees Will's family, the Salam PD coming toward him with guns trained on him he knows it's over. At the same time Roman shouts "Drop your weapon Nick!" Hope shouts "Will down!" in a split second it seems as if time freezes. In slow motion Nick swings back around just as Will turns to run. Nick pulls the trigger and sees Will stagger a few steps before falling face down in the dirt. At the same time he hears another deafening blast and then another as he feels unimaginable pain rip through his body. As he falls he twists landing on his back. Looking up he sees Hope looking down at him. "Why Nick? Why would you shoot Will? You know Will and Sonny would never hurt that baby. They love her already."

Nick knows he's dying. He doesn't care if anybody doesn't understand him, why he did this. As he looks over at where Will is lying on the ground, Rafe leaning down with his shirt off and wadded up pressing against the bleeding wound in his lower back, Abe standing beside them, shouting into his cell phone for a medi vac helicopter now, Roman running his fingers through Will's hair with tears running down his face.. All he can think of is "I win. You'll never be her daddy now'" he whispered just as the life went out in his eyes and his head rolled to the side.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Gabi have arrived at his Uncle's cabin. Walking in, Sonny, seeing Gabi clutch at her rounded stomach, puts his arm around her waist. "Gabi, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh God Sonny, I'm in labor. I've been having pains on and off all day but I thought it was just the stress you know? OH God!" she moaned grabbing Sonny's arm. "I'm sorry Sonny, but m-my water just broke!" she began crying as Sonny led her over to the couch. "Where is Nick Sonny? Where's Will? I need them Sonny!"

"Gabi," Sonny says soothingly," I'm here. Will and Nick will be here in no time you'll see. Neither of them would miss this for the world!"

"Sonny, what did you mean earlier? When you said despite all Nick has said and done to Will..." She breaks off as another, stronger contraction hits.

"Easy Gabi, now isn't the time honey... just relax and try taking some deep breaths. Usually these things take some time I think. An ambulance is already on its way"

"How do you know anything about childbirth Sonny Kiriakis?" Gabi growls through another contraction already.

"Will was bored one night and thought it would be good practice if we watched some reality show on TV about all these teens having babies. It showed the whole pregnancy through the birth and then life after."

"Oh my word!" Gabi bursts out with a laugh. "I've seen those shows. Oh to be a fly on the wall to see your faces..." she breaks off with a gasp. "Sonny, sorry to disappoint you but it's not like on TV. I-I have to push Sonny!" she looks up to him, terror in her eyes. "Where is that ambulance Sonny? Where are the guys?"

"It's ok Gabi. We're way out of town here honey, but they are on their way and I'm here. We'll get through this." Sonny states even as his heart is racing at the thought of them not coming in time. Just then Sonny feels his heartbeat pound and almost stutter. He looks up and tilts his head to see if he hears anything that would explain this feeling of absolute terror, of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Gabi gasps out holding her stomach.

"I-I don't know." Sonny murmurs, feeling his eyes sting but having no idea what was wrong, something... "Will" he whispers. He doesn't know how he knows, but he does. He knows something just happened to his Will. Feeling his heart shatter with fear and grief he jumps when Gabi lets out a scream.

"Sonny! I feel her; please help me I have to push Sonny. I can't stop!"

Sonny lays her down on the couch and pushing aside his feelings of fear and grief, because he knows whatever just happened, this is exactly where his Will would want him to be; he says gently "It's ok Gabi. Let's welcome our little princess into this world ok?" saying that he pulls up the skirt of her dress and helps remove her panties. "I'm sorry Gabi; I know this is uncomfortable for you, having me here. But I already love this little girl. We're a family here. It's ok." Looking down he takes a deep breath. "Ok honey, I can see the top of her head. Push Gabi!"

A few minutes later, Sonny kneels beside her with little Arianna Grace bundled in his shirt into his arms. "Oh Gabi, She's beautiful!" he said with tears in his eyes. _ Oh Will where are you babe? Hang on for me. I love you. Ari loves you._ _Oh God Will... she has your gorgeous deep blue eyes. Please be ok Will. You promised..._

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Salam General...**_

"Dr. Brady, We have a Medevac helicopter flying in with a GSW to the lower back. Paramedic on board on the phone with update. "

"Ok Maxine thanks." Kayla said picking up the extension. "This is Dr. Brady, Go ahead with update."

"Yes Dr., we have young male, early 20's, victim of a shooting. He has a GSW to the lower back, no exit wound. Unconscious since shooting, BP 100/60, pulse is 120, resps are 26. Currently running IV solutions, significant blood loss at scene, using pressure bandages. ETA 2 min."

"Ok... copy that. " Kayla said hanging up the phone. "Ok people listen up!" she called as she turned around. We have a trauma coming in... Daniel, with me... going to need lab up here to cross and type for a blood match, CT scan, and alert surgery... "She winds down as she sees Maxine's face as she holds the phone out to her again." It's your brother Roman, Kayla."

"Roman? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sis... It's Will... he's been shot! He's on his way to you on a helicopter. He wasn't conscious Kay... He wasn't moving..." he broke off on a sob.

"Oh My God, Roman. OK He's almost here. I'll see you soon."

Daniel standing next to her asks "What's wrong?"

"It's Will Dan. He's the trauma."

"Cameron!" Dan yells, "Let's go, you're with me! I'll fill you in on the way." They take off on a run to meet the helicopter they can hear getting ready to land on the roof.

Kayla stands there helpless but she knows it's against policy to work on close family members. Family…_Oh Lord, please help Will. _She takes a second to pray before picking up the phone to notify the others.

_**In the ambulance on the way to SG...**_

Sonny's phone rings. Seeing Sami's number on the screen he answers "Sami?" that's all he gets out before he can hear her crying. Feeling like his whole life's blood just drained away he said "Sami. Will... what happened to my Will?" _Please God, I'll do anything… don't take my Will. I can't breathe without him. _

"What do you mean what happened? Weren't you with him?" Sami asked her voice already hoarse from crying.

"H-He went back for Nick. H-he sent me to take care of Gabi. He was supposed to be right behind us... then Gabi went into l-labor and I had to d-deliver Ari and… Please Sami… Will" Sonny chokes off already tears running down his face.

"Sonny... W-Will w-was shot. In the back. H-he just got flown here to the h-hospital. He's unconscious. They say the bullet is still inside him Sonny!" Sami breaks off in a fresh bout of tears.

"Sonny, its Lucas. Where are you son?"

"A-about to pull into the ER dept. I-I'll be right there." Sonny tipped his head back saying constant prayers in his head. He turns to look at Gabi in the back and notices she is sleeping. He knew the paramedic had given her something to sedate her as she was still hysterical over all that happened. Picking his phone up, he scrolls through his contacts and selects one. Putting the phone to his ear he says "M-Mom? I-I need you and Dad." Breaking off in tears he hears his mother screaming for his dad.

"Sonny, its dad... Where are you? What's happened? We are already getting in the car…"

"Hospital dad... Will's been shot. I-I need you guys. I can't live without him dad."

"Sonny, we are on our way honey. Are you ok?"

'I'm fine, unless you count my heart is breaking and I feel like I can't breathe. I need to go in now dad. Hurry please." Sonny ended the call and took off inside the hospital once they had parked and he was assured that Ari was doing good and would be going straight to the nursery.

Running in the doors he sees Sami and EJ, Lucas and Kate, Marlena and John, and Roman all sitting around in the waiting room. Sami seeing him stands up and rushes over to embrace him. "Sonny, he's ok so far. The bullet is lodged next to his spinal cord. He's lost a lot of blood but thankfully they have plenty of his type here. They are prepping him for surgery now."

"Can I s-see him? Please? Just for a minute I swear."

Looking at Kayla Sami raised her brow in question. Seeing her nod, Sami took him over to Maxine who said she would take him in. "He's still unconscious Sonny. But they say people can still hear, even if they can't respond back."

Sonny nodded his head, took a deep breath and walked in. "Oh Will" Sonny whimpers. "Oh baby, I-I'm here." He reaches out with one hand and buries his fingers in Will's golden locks. With the other he takes Will's hand in his. Leaning over he softly kisses his cheek and slides his lips to his ear. "I love you. You are my heart and soul. You're the air I breathe. I can't do this without you. You gotta be strong. We have so much to look forward too. I love you soooo much. Please baby, fight. Fight for us. We're here and waiting for you. Come back to me Will."

"We need to go now sir." A nurse in scrubs said. She and another nurse came over and started to wheel the bed towards the surgical wing.

Following Will out into the hallway Sonny sees Sami and the others come over for one last word, touch. Sami leans over and whispers "I love you Will. Stay strong baby boy. We're all here for you. Waiting for you," In tears she turns and buries her head in EJ's chest.

Watching them wheel Will away from him was the hardest thing Sonny had ever done. Dropping his chin to his chest he turns to find a chair and sees his parents come rushing in the doors. "Mom, Dad" Sonny completely breaks down and rushes to their outstretched arms.

"Sonny, we're here honey." Adrianne coos as she pulls her son tighter. She looks at Justin with tears in her eyes, feeling so bad for Sonny at the same time so thankful her son was safe, in her arms. Justin tightens his embrace around the both of them, holding his family close to his heart.

Marlena walked over and laying her hand gently on Sonny's back she softly patted it and said softly, "Come on honey, come over with the rest of the family and sit down. It's going to be awhile I'm afraid."

Sonny walks over to a chair facing in the direction of the surgical unit. He sits down and leans back just staring at the doors.

Adrianne, seeing this takes a step toward him even as Justin takes ahold of her elbow steering her toward the loveseat next to Sonny. "Leave him be honey, he knows we're here for him."

As everyone settled in their chairs for the long wait Sami suddenly speaks up. "Sonny, oh my God! I just remembered! Didn't you tell me on the phone that Gabi went into labor that you ended up delivering the baby?!" At those words pandemonium descended with everyone trying to speak at once.

"Stop everyone! Please just settle down and I'll tell you all I know." Sonny then proceeds to tell them about the kidnapping, and Will and him finding Gabi and Nick, And how Will sent him away to keep Gabi safe..."God, I wanted him to come with us so badly, but he insisted on going to save Nick. After I got Gabi to a cabin Uncle Vic owns, Gabi went into labor and even though the ambulance was on its way, Little Arianna Grace was anxious to make her appearance. So I delivered her." Looking into Sami's tear-filled eyes he whispered, "She's so beautiful. She has Will's dark blue eyes."

Letting out a deep sob Sami turned and looked at Lucas. Our grandbaby Lucas." Standing up she said "I want to see her. Please I need to see her, to hold her. She's part of Will."

Marlena walks over to her and says Of course you need to see that beautiful baby. I think we all do. Kayla, will you please let everyone know where we are in case they need us?" At Kayla's nod, they all stood up and started toward the door. All except Sonny, who remained sitting in his chair once again staring at the double doors Will went through a short while ago.

"Sonny?" Adrienne says softly. "Don't you want to come with us? Check on the baby and Gabi?"

"Mom, the paramedic assured me that Ari was perfect in every way. Gaby was sedated, and I made sure they were going to tell the Pediatrician and the nursery nurses where I would be if anything at all was needed, Right now, I just need some time to myself. I need to be here for Will. He is my main priority right now since I know Ari and Gabi are ok. He needs me mom. I can feel him." He whispers.

Justin, hearing this, pulls his wife aside and whispers in her ear "Honey, let's leave him for a bit. He knows what he's doing." Nodding her head they leave the room behind everyone else.

Sonny leans his head back in the chair, closes his eyes and focuses every bit of his attention to the man on the operating table a room away. _I'm here baby, Can you feel me Will? Can you feel how much I love you? You need to pull through babe. We've been through so much to come to this and stop. We have our entire future together. I need you. Ari needs you._ Sonny continued to sit there, thinking of every moment of his life since he met Will. Their friendship, the love that grew and became so strong he knew death itself would never be able to end it. Images of Will filled his mind, his grin, his funny faces, the way he looks to the ground and blushes so easily, the look of passion in his eyes as they make love, the look of peace in his beautiful eyes when he's all cuddled up in his arms. The look of utter love and devotion that enters his eyes whenever their eyes meet. Sonny didn't even notice his parents coming back in the room and sitting down next to him. His mind was too full of weaving dreams of the future, a home, Ari, finally being the one thing he knew Will needed the most… a family. He thought all these thoughts and reached out to Will, sharing them all. Past, present and future.

Time passed and Sonny was totally unaware of everyone coming and going around him. He was so focused on sharing the dreams he had for their future with Will. Painting pictures in his mind of a house with a sprawling front porch, a huge yard with a swing set for Ari. He even pictured a dog, a black and white border collie named Jack. He shared all these dreams with Will, never doubting that he saw them. He had to see them. He had to know that they needed him. _Come back to me_ he whispered in his dreams.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and focused on the door of the waiting room where Dan and Cameron stood.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With fear in his eyes Sonny stands up trying to tell by the look on their faces what their news is. He knows Will's alive... his own heart is still beating so he must be. His soul would know if Will wasn't here anymore. He just doesn't know how bad… Feeling everyone gather around him he says "Will?"

Daniel, staring into his eyes suddenly smiles "the surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet. There is some swelling and bruising around the spinal cord where the bullet was. But there were no other internal injuries. We have every hope that he will make a full recovery. Of course, we will know more when he wakes up."

Hearing the gasps and sobs of relief behind him Sonny took the first deep breath he's taken in hours, since he 'felt' something happen to Will. "That's great, fantastic! One question… When can I – we see him?"

Cameron smiles at him with understanding in his eyes. Give us an hour Sonny. He's still in recovery and we want to get him settled into his room. Guys, go get some coffee, relax a little… you'll see him soon. With that Daniel and he walk back out the door calling out "your welcome!" to the chorus of thank you's coming from everyone.'

Sami hugs Sonny... "He's going to be ok Sonny. Please, let's get you some coffee ok?"

Returning the hug he pulls away with a small smile." I'm not going to be able to relax really until I see those dark blue eyes of his. But there is something I need to do now. I need to check on Gabi and go see our daughter. I'm sorry I didn't go with you earlier. I-I just felt like if I thought about Will hard enough, shared memories with him, he would know how much we need him and he would fight harder. I needed to remind him of what he has to live for. Sound crazy?"

With tears in her eyes Sami smiled. "Not at all honey. With your connection, I don't doubt he heard every word. If anything on the earth Will would fight for... it's you." Kissing his cheek she stepped back and said "Go ahead, go see that gorgeous baby. We'll all be here when you get back."

After giving his parents a hug and telling them where he was going he headed to Gabi's room. Finding her still sleeping he checked with her Dr. on whether or not that was normal. Once he was told that between the stress of the kidnapping and childbirth on top of the sedative it was completely likely she would sleep through the night, Sonny headed to the nursery. There in a small bassinet in front of the window he could see Miss Arianna Grace. _God, she is so beautiful… thank you for letting her be ok, and especially for bringing Will through. _

The nurse on duty stuck her head around the corner, "Sonny… I know the baby's sleeping but you can come in and see her, hold her? Word has it you delivered this little beauty. Think that gives you holding rights." She smiled.

Walking into the nursery and washing his hands he donned the gown the nurse gave him to "keep the germs away". Holding his arms out as the nurse placed the tiny bundle in them he looked down in Ari's small perfect face. "Oh baby girl, you already hold my heart in your little hands. We need to be strong Ari, your other daddy needs you, needs us. We need to show him all he has to live for, to look forward too don't we?" With a soft kiss to her forehead he notices her opening her eyes. Looking into those eyes so blue they are a mirror image of Will's eyes, he whispers "oh Sweetheart, you just look so much like your daddy, how can I NOT love you little one? I'm going to make sure you and your daddy are always happy, always safe. We will be such a happy family Ari, you, your daddy, your mommy and I. I don't know how it will all work yet, but I promise… we will figure it out." Sitting down in one of the rocking chairs he snuggles Ari to his chest and rocks her back and forth slowly, patting her back. Leaning his head back he thinks about how much his entire life has changes from the first moment he met Will. Looking down he sees Ari's eyes slowly closing, her little rosebud mouth making small sucking movements. Holding her closer he kisses the top of her head. "Sleep punkin. Both your daddies are here, you're mommy's here and you're safe."

Once he got Ari back to sleep he handed her back to the nurse and with a smile of thanks headed back to the waiting room where everyone was back waiting. Walking into the room he sees Roman standing there with his family and said "Excuse me, Commander Brady?"

"Yes Sonny, everything ok?" Roman says turning to him

"Well as right as it can possibly be with Will in here sir, but I had a question. Where is Nick? Did Will get back to him in time? Where is he? I thought he'd be here with Gabi by now but no one on her floor has seen him."

Hope walks in just then and meets Roman's eyes. "How's Will?" After filling her in on Will's condition he told her Sonny was just asking about Nick, where he was. "Oh boy this is hard" Hope said. "Everyone, if you could all gather around I'd like to fill in some blanks for you. And as difficult as this is, I'd really like to say it all just once." Once everyone was within hearing range and she was assured she had their attention she took a deep breath and said "Nick is dead." Everyone all of a sudden began talking at once. "Please! Just listen and I'll answer any question you have after. First let me tell you all that happened as we appeared at the scene." She tells them of walking toward the house and hearing the 2 gunshots from inside, how with their own guns drawn they were cautiously approaching the back door when it suddenly opens and Nick came running out with the gun in his hands. Putting her hands up she said "Wait, I'll explain everything I promise." When Sami started to speak. She then went on to tell them how Will had called out that it was him, and how Nick had turned the gun on him. After telling them everything they had heard between the 2 men she then described how the shooting had occurred and that Nick was in fact dead.

Silence reined. Then Sonny spoke up. "I knew Nick was a homophobic ass. But what the hell, why would he turn on Will when Will was trying to help him?! All of this…every slur he's made, his contemptuous looks at us, I knew he hated us. I knew he hated us only because we loved each other. But I never truly thought he would hurt..." Sonny choked off, so angry and upset he couldn't breathe.

"There's more." Hope said in a low tone. "I am in no way excusing or condoning what he did to Will. I am only telling you what I learned from Vargas when I asked him about the man that kidnapped Nick and Gabi. His name was Jensen. He was a prisoner in with Nick and Vargas. Apparently Nick was Jensen's cell mate. Jensen made Nick's life very hard in prison. I don't know all the details but I'm wondering if something there happened that just… made Nick the way he was."

"I don't care what the hell happened to Nick! He treated Will and I horribly just because we loved each other! HE SHOT WILL! I for one am glad he's dead. NO ONE defend him in front of me... ever!" Sonny said in so deep a voice it was almost a growl, his dark brown eyes flashing fire.

"Aunt Hope, Sonny's right! Enough about Nick. It's a good thing he's dead or I swear I'd shoot him myself after all he's done to Will." Sami said in a low, hard tone.

"Samantha," warned EJ placing his hand at her back.

"No, I agree with her!" Lucas said standing next to Sami. Our son is lying in a hospital bed, gunshot because of that bigot! Enough about him… ever."

"Ok guys," Hope said "I just wanted to let you know what all happened. The next hard step is telling Gabi. Rafe wanted to do that."

"Well then she won't be alone. Good. I'm sorry but my main focuses are Will and Arianna. I can't think beyond them right now. Mom, Dad," Sonny said turning to them. "It's ok now to go home, get some sleep. Now that I know Will is going to be ok, I'm fine."

Just then Daniel stepped into the room and everyone turned to face him. "Ok, here's the deal. We have Will settled into his room. His vital signs are normal, he just…"

"He just…what Dr. Jonas?" Sonny asked fearfully.

"Well, he hasn't woken up yet. Now hold on," he said raising his hand to stop the flood of questions. "We are running some tests; so far everything is coming up normal. We will let you know, as we know."

"Can we see him now please?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, you may go in, only a few at a time right now. "

"Thank you Daniel, for everything" Sami said laying her hand on his arm. He patted her hand and nodded his understanding to her. He has a few children of his own and couldn't imagine what she was going through. He leaves the family to talk as he leaves the room.

"Sonny, come back with me?" Sami asked with her hand stretched out.

"Yes, please, let's go. I need to see him." Sonny let Sami take his arm and they walked to the room Will was in. Both pausing outside the door they take a deep breath, bracing themselves for the sight of their Will laying hurt in a hospital bed.

Walking through the door they both come to a stop. Sonny hears Sami sob as she walked up to the bed and cupped her hand to his cheek, "Oh my baby boy, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm here Will, and so are Sonny and your dad and your grandmas. We are all here baby. You're safe now and you need to wake up and get better now." He heard her whisper.

Walking up to the bed, staring at his Will, Sonny's eyes filled up with tears. Will looked somehow so small and defenseless laying there hooked up to an IV machine and all these other wires monitoring his heart rate and such he supposed. Eyes closed, just resting and yet it almost seemed as if yes, Will was there... but Will, the essence of Will, wasn't. Sonny buried his hand into Will's hair. "Oh God babe, I'm here. I'm going to be here, right here, until you open those blue eyes and tell me you love me. You need to wake up honey. It's OK to wake up. No one can hurt you anymore. I'll keep you safe with everything I have, every breath I take, I swear Will, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Sonny brought his other hand up to wipe at the few tears escaping and running down his cheek. Listening to the steady slow beep that was the heart monitor measuring each beat of his heart. "I should never have left you to go back without me. We should have just taken Gabi and left together or at the very least it should have been me that went back for Nick. But then God Will, something amazing happened. Gabi went into labor Will, I delivered Arianna! Do you hear me babe? Arianna Grace is here and she is adorable and beautiful and amazing. She needs her daddy honey. She needs you to hold her and tell her how much you love her. She looks so much like you." Sonny breaks off at the sound of the increased rhythm of the heart monitor. Looking at Sami with hope in his eyes he whispers "Will?" Seeing no response, he gets an idea.

"Wait right here Sami please. I don't want him left alone at all, to wake up and see no one. I have an idea… I'll be right back." And with that he rushes out the door leaving a confused Sami behind.

"That boy loves you so much Will" Sami whispered, stroking his arm." You have to wake up and get better. I'm not sure he would survive if you didn't. I'm not sure I would. We've been through so much together baby. We'll get through this too." Hearing the door open she turns around to see Sonny reentering the room… with Arianna in his arms. "Oh Sonny, what a great idea!"

"Will, its Ari." Leaning down where she could rest on the pillow next to him. "Wake up sweetheart; she wants to meet her daddy so much. She needs you Will, I need you. A family remember? "Hearing the increase in the monitors again he looks at Sami with excitement in his eyes. "Please Will, we love you so much. I can't lose you. Arianna Grace needs you babe. She wants to go ice skating with you." Seeing the flicker of Will's eyes, Sony bends over and softly brushes his lips over Will's. "She's right here Will, waiting to meet you. Wake up sweetheart, wake up and meet your daughter, our daughter Will. I love her so much. Come back to me Will. Come back to us!"

Just then Will's eyes flicker open. Those gorgeous deep blue eyes Sonny loves so much open and look into his eyes. Seeing Sonny first thing, his eyes get a sparkle to them. Feeling a weight on his arm he turns his head just as baby Ari opens her eyes. Deep blue stares into deep blue….

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Deep blue stares into deep blue…_

Will's eyes widen as he sees the tiny baby lying next to him on his pillow. Eyes flickering to Sonny's he says "Babe what…" Will winces as his throat feels like it's on fire and his voice comes out in a croak.

Seeing Will's eyes widen almost in a panic Sonny says softly "It's ok babe. I know your throat hurts. You had surgery and they had to place a tube down your throat during it. Dr. Jonas explained to me that would happen. Here are some ice chips that'll help." As he lifted a spoon toward Will's mouth he noticed Will's eyes constantly dropping down to gaze at the baby lying in the crook of his arm.

Will felt the cool iciness of the ice chips melt in his mouth and sooth his throat. He found he couldn't stop looking at the tiny perfection of the miracle he was holding. In amazement he softly whispered "Arianna." Feeling tears mist his eyes, he whispered "I would recognize you anywhere sweetheart. Sonny, look at her! She's so beautiful! Just look at how tiny she is!"

Sonny smiled tenderly as he watched Will, watch little Ari. Feeling his breath hitch in his throat as he watched Will lean those few inches and lay his cheek upon her head. Breathing in that wonderful smell that babies have. Kissing her tiny cheek. Listening to him whisper softly "Hello little one. I'm your daddy." Looking up and cathching Sonny's eyes on them he whispered "Well, one of them anyway." Holding her close he murmured "I love you so much little one. I've been so anxious to meet you, to hold you. You are just beautiful! Oh Sonny just look at her dark hair and her eyes… Babe she has my eyes!"

"Oh trust me, I noticed that first thing! As soon as Gabi delivered her into my arms and I looked at her… all I could see is you."

"Wait, she delivered in your arms? What does that mean? You were in the delivery room? What…" Will breaks off as Sonny touched his finger to the softness of his lips.

Seeing Wills eyes soften and the pressure against his fingers as Will kissed them Sonny felt his eyes sting. "I love you so much Will Horton. More every day." Brushing his thumb back and forth against Wills bottom lip he whispered "Thank you."

Raising a brow in question Will asked "For what?"

"For coming back to me." Nodding his head at Arianna he said "To us."

"Coming back? Sonny please what happened? Where was I? I'm feeling a little lost here."

Taking a deep breath Sonny exhaled and said "Will I promise I'll explain everything. But first, we need to let the nurses and Dr. Jonas know you're awake."

At this point Sami feels like she can't wait another moment. She'd been standing back out of the way, tears running down her cheeks as she looked at her son, awake. Seeing him hold his little girl brought an overwhelming tenderness to her heart. Looking at that precious baby's face was amazing. Knowing that inside that tiny baby was part Will but also part her, part Lucas, part Her mom and yes even Kate too she supposed. Part Rafe as well. It was an amazing site seeing the two young men, so much in love coming to the realization that they were indeed a family now. Walking up to the bedside she said softly "Honey, Dad and I are here too." Leaning down she kissed his cheek. "I love you baby boy. You have no idea how good it is to see those blue eyes! I'm going to go let Maxine know you're awake. But I promise I won't be gone long and Sonny will stay right here with you ok?" Brushing another kiss to the top of his head she smiled at Sonny and turned and left the room.

"Whew! Ok, what was that all about? You all act like I almost died or something!" Will chuckled. Seeing Sonny flinch as a tear rolled down one cheek he whispered "Babe, what's going on? I gotta say you guys are all freaking me out here a little." Feeling his arm grow rigid with tension he hears the softest whimper and looks down again. "Oh Son, look at her, she's sleeping. She looks like…" Will breaks off and looks down. Sonny notices his cheeks warming with a rosy color.

"Go ahead Will; tell me what you were going to say. Please."

"She looks like… us. You and me I mean. Her hair is the same dark color as yours, and she has my eyes. She looks like…like she's our baby." He mumbled.

Bending over Sonny placed two fingers under Wills chin and lifted his head so he could see those blue eyes he always felt like he was drowning in. "Oh babe, maybe because she_ is_ ours Will. I couldn't love her anymore if that was my DNA running through her veins also. Today, Will Horton, is the first day of the rest of lives to live as a family. You, Me, and little Ari here are going to have an amazing life… I just know it."

Tipping his chin up to receive Sonny's kiss, Will smiles. "Ari? What happened to Arianna? Or even AG? We called her that before too."

"Well just look at her Will. She is way too tiny to have a name longer than she is!" Sonny chuckled to see Will look down at the baby, then nod his head in agreement with a big smile on his face. "And… she is more precious than words, more loved then she will ever know. AG just…I don't know… doesn't fit. Ari is beautiful and just her size!" Will couldn't help but agree.

Just then the door opened and in walked Maxine with another nurse as well as his Mom and Dad, both his Grandmas and his Grandpa Roman, all wearing big smiles at seeing him awake and holding the sleeping baby. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Mr. Will. How are you feeling?" Maxine asked looking at the vital sign machine and charting all the number on a paper.

"I-I'm ok I guess Maxine. A little dazed and tired. I Still need to hear what all happened. But otherwise my throat hurts, and my back is a little now too. Gabi? How is she?"

"She's ok Will" Marlena said coming over to give him a hug. "Kate and I were just in there to check on here and she is sleeping soundly."

"Will," Maxine said. "This is Arianna's nurse. She's going to take her back to the nursery now." Seeing Will's lips part in protest she added "It's ok honey. She needs fed and changed that's all. You can see her again later I promise."

Will pulled Ari closer to him and whispered "Daddy loves you little punkin. You be a good girl and I promise I'll see you soon." Giving her a last hug and gentle kiss he reluctantly handed her over to the waiting nurse.

Sonny stopped her before she left the room. "This Daddy loves you too sweetheart. Be good darlin' and we will see you soon." He said tenderly kissing Ari's brow. He glanced at Will and smiled as he noticed Will wiping a tear from his cheek. "What? She looks so much like the love of my life" he chuckled. "How can I _not_ love her?"

"Ok then Will, Dr. Jonas is currently in the middle of another surgery. He will be down soon though and into see you as soon as he can. This machine here is a pain medication pump." Showing him the button attached to the cord she said "you push this to give yourself some pain medication. It will make you drowsy and don't worry about pushing it too often. It's perfectly safe. If it isn't time for another dose of medication, it won't give any. Here is your bell attached to the railing and if you need anything you ring for me." With a last smile she turned and left the room saying to everyone…" A few more minutes please then I'm going to have to ask that we limit visitors to 2 people please. He needs to rest also."

His two Grandmas and his Grandpa Roman were all the first to leave. Showering Will with hugs and congratulations and so glad you're better's. Lucas and Sami came up next and said they too were going to leave but they were only going to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. They had been so sick with worry earlier no one had been able to eat. 'We'll be back soon sweetheart." Sami said softly squeezing his hand.

Soon it was just Sonny and him and he looked up into those dark brown eyes and seeing dark smudges under them realizing how long a day it had been on him. "Babe, come here" he said motioning to the side of his bed. "Please tell me what happened before I go crazy!"

Sitting in a chair pulled up as close to the bedside as he could get it, holding tightly to one of Wills hands, Sonny then proceeded to tell Will all the events that had happened since Will had told him to take Gabi and get her and their baby to safety. He had to stop several times as his emotions were brought forward again and again as he thought how close he came to losing him…forever.

Hearing Sonny as he talked about what a miracle it was to look into Ari's eyes and know he was the first person she saw as she entered the world made a lump come to his throat. Hearing him talk about how in the middle of all the chaos he "felt" something… "I just knew it was you Will. I didn't know what, but I knew something had happened to you and I couldn't… I couldn't leave her and I knew you needed me Will. I should never have left you!" Sonny's emotions give in to the horror of the day. Retelling the story just brought back the vivid memories of not knowing if he would ever see Will again. Ever touch him, make love to him. Ever see his beautiful smile and sparkling eyes that got him through each day.

Seeing one tear after another roll down Sonny's cheeks, hearing the hitching of his breath as he tried to regain some semblance of control, shattered Will's. It was so hard remembering that Nick, his own cousin, had tried to kill him. To think of never seeing Sonny again or of Ari never knowing him broke his heart. With a sob of his own he tugged Sonny up and closer to him, leaning over him. He then wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and pulled him tightly to him. Sonny in return buried his head in the crook of Will's shoulder, his face buried into his neck and both men gave into the terror and fears of everything that happened that day.

After several moments Sonny slowly pulled away, afraid he would begin to hurt Will. Grabbing several tissues he wiped his eyes and dried Will's as well. Looking into those oceans of blue, voice hoarse from crying, Sonny said "I love you baby. You are everything to me. Heart, mind, body and soul you belong to me. Don't ever leave me Will. I wouldn't want to live on this earth without you. I couldn't. I need you in my life just to breathe baby. Promise me Will… promise you'll never leave me. There is no me without you. "

"Oh honey, I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me. What I can promise is this… I will love you with every breath I have in me. Forever and beyond Sonny. And I promise... I'll always fight like hell to come back to you. Just like I did this time."

Cupping his hand around the back of his neck, he pulled Sonny toward him, staring into eyes so bright with love he felt blinded. "I love you so much." He murmured his lips lightly brushing against Sonny's. Bringing his other hand up, he ran his hand up and into Sonny's hair and tightened his fingers bringing a gasp to his lips. Feeling those lips open, Will took advantage and pressed his tongue inside. Slowly licking the inside of his mouth, feeling Sonny's tongue meet and rub against his own caused a moan to start deep in chest.

"Uh-hum" they suddenly heard causing them to slowly part and look toward the door. Seeing Dr. Jonas standing there they both felt their cheeks heat. Will gave the Dr. a shy smile as he said "Dr. Jonas, I hear I owe you a huge thank you for saving my life."

Coming to stand at the lower part of Will's bedside, he reaches out and pats Wills leg a few times then lets it rest there. "I'm just glad I was here and you're here Will. Your Aunt Jen and JJ and Abigail would have never forgiven me otherwise." He said with a smile. "I 'm just going to exam you now. Sonny if you wouldn't mind stepping out…" Daniel said.

Sonny went to stand when all of a sudden Will reached out and grasped his hand hard. Almost desperately. "No! Sonny stay with me please!"

Sonny and Daniel glance at each other in surprise, and then looked closer at Will where he is staring at Daniel's hand on his leg. Noticing the increased breathing Daniel looks at the monitors noting that even as Will grows pale, his heart is racing.

Sonny sits back on the edge of the bed close to him and places his arm around Will, pulling him to him. "Will, what's wrong baby?" he asks even as Will is trying to bury his face in his shoulder. Feeling the trembling in him he holds Will even tighter. He feels the blood drain from his face as looking into Daniel's eyes they both hear Will say in a choked voice, "I can't feel his hand Sonny! Oh God, I can't feel his hand on my leg!"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh God, I can't feel his hand on my leg…._

Chapter 5

"Dr. Jonas what's going on?" Sonny asks even as he tightens his arm around Will pulling him as close as he can to him.

"Guys..." Daniel said bringing his hands up in a calm down gesture. "Wait a minute here. Let's calm down, let me do my examination. Sonny you can stay since Will wants you too. That's fine."

Sonny and Will stared into each other eyes as the Dr. began the exam. "It's going to be ok Will. I'm here, not going anywhere ok? Right here beside you. Always." Sonny whispered.

Will laid there trembling, thinking about what this meant to him… to them_. How could he be a dad to little Ari? Never to teach her how to ice skate? Never to dance with her at father/daughter dances? Never run around just playing? And Sonny…_ he thought looking into his lover's eyes, _how can I be what he needs? Never stand in his arms again? Never walk through the square, arms around each other again? What about making love?! How long before I would begin to be a burden and he would start resenting me? Please God… _

"Hey, hey, hey now, you think I can't see all those thoughts running around in that gorgeous head? All those fears in those beautiful blue eyes? I can you know" Sonny said with a little smile. "Babe, stop. We know nothing yet. I can tell you what we do know though. WE know that I love you more than anything in this world Will Horton. WE know that our love is stronger than it's ever been. And WE _better_ know that together… we can face anything!"

Will nodded his head. "Ok Son, I love you too… so much." With a trace of fear and trepidation in his eyes he turns to look at Daniel. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think that I'm going to order another CT scan, just to make sure there are no changes since the last one. I know that you've suffered a serious wound here Will. The bullet was removed. It was intact and there were no fragments. However, it was lodged against the spinal column and there was a little tissue damage that caused swelling and bruising to that area. If the CT scan comes back like I suspect it will, and that are no changes, then we are looking at just a little time to heal. Once the swelling goes down I expect full feeling will return."

Feeling a shudder go through Will, Sonny leaned over and kissed his brow. Mumbling in a low voice, "No matter what Will, we're in this together."

"Ok then, let's get this test done Dr. J. I just, I just need to know there's some hope you know?"

"I do know Will. I'll go put the order in and someone will be in shortly." Daniel smiled and left the room.

Sonny continued to just sit on the bed next to Will, snuggling into him. He wanted Will to feel him, to know that right beside him is where he would always be. Hearing the door open again he glanced over as Sami and Lucas walked in with smiles on their faces.

Sami took one look at Sonny holding Will close and the look on Will's face and her smile fell away. "What's wrong?" She asked coming over to the other side of the bed. "What happened since we've been gone? Will?" she said reaching out to grasp his hand.

Will looked from his mother's face, to his fathers concerned expression and then back to Sami. "I-I can't seem to feel…" he broke off as he felt a sob welling up. Squeezing Sonny's hand he looked up and pleaded with his eyes to tell them.

Sonny filled them in as he held Will's hand and brought it up to his chest. He looked down into his eyes as he said "So, we are just waiting for them to come take him down for the test and find out the results. But the Dr. sounded optimistic. And Will _knows_," he said gazing deep in his eyes, "that it's all going to be ok, cuz as long as we're together… anything is possible."

Will took a deep breath and looked at his parents, at the love and fear shining in their eyes. He knew this was hard on them too. "It's ok Mom, Sonny's right. One thing at a time. I'm worrying enough for all of us, trust me." Just then a nurse and an orderly walked in telling everyone they were taking Will to get the CT scan and they would be back soon.

As soon as they left the room Sonny released a huge breath and leaning against the wall slid down till he was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. "Oh Sonny," Sami said as she knelt next to him and laid her arm around his shoulders. "He's going to be ok. I just know it. He has you and that beautiful baby… he's going to be fine."

"Yeah" Lucas said standing next to them. "He's a fighter. He can do anything he sets out to do. You wait and see."

Sonny tipped his head back looking up at the ceiling. "You guys aren't telling me anything I don't already know. He's the strongest man I've ever known. But I love him… so much. And it's killing me to see him in such fear, and pain… and there's nothing I can do."

"You're here Sonny. Never underestimate how much that means to Will. He's here… because of you. I heard a few of the nurses talking. They said he had lost so much blood before he arrived here it's a miracle he was still alive. Well, his miracle is you. Never doubt that." Sami said softly.

Looking at them Sonny gave them a weary smile and said "Thank you. He's my miracle too. His love amazes me every day. And I promise both of you… whatever happens, whatever we find out here today… I will stand by him. I will be there every step of the way. Together… we can do anything."

Sami smiled in understanding, feeling a love in her heart for this young man who loved her son with his whole heart. She remembered when Will first told them that he was gay how upset she was. Not that she didn't love him, but upset at the thinking of future hardships for him, a sadness at the 'ideal' life she had always pictured for him in her mind was now gone. Now, she realized it was never gone… just different. Her son was in love with a man that loved him back… completely, wholeheartedly. Their happiness when they were together was unlike anything she had ever seen or experienced. If there was a definition of soul mates in the dictionary it should read... Will and Sonny. And she couldn't have been happier about that.

After talking a little longer, Will returned to the room and the nurses got him resettled with an assurance that the Dr. would be in as soon as he received the results. Now it was just a waiting game. The four of them sat there talking about the baby, and how utterly gorgeous she was, that led to Sami telling Sonny a few of Will's baby stories. Anything to keep their minds occupied and spirits up.

Sonny sat beside Will, holding his hand, thumb slowly making circles against his wrist. Just loving the fact that he was here, that he had the ability to reach and to touch. It had been an exhausting day and now the night was almost over.

They all looked up as Daniel walked into the room. Seeing the smile on his face they all let out a loud sigh of relief. "Your CT scan is good Will. It's as I suspected, you just need to rest and to heal. There is no reason you shouldn't regain total feeling in your legs!"

"How long?" Will asked with an eager smile on his face.

"That we have no idea of knowing unfortunately. Could be an hour from now, could be a few days we just don't know. It's all up to your body and how fast it heals. You're young, and healthy… all good factors."

"Ok then," Will said with a big sigh of relief. As the Dr. left the room, his parents following close behind with God knows how many questions, Will looked at Sonny. He felt so much happiness in that moment. Reaching out and bringing a smiling Sonny to him he softly kissed him, teeth catching his bottom lip and softly sucking on it. Feeling Sonny's breath catch he slowly released him, giving that lip a little lick with the tip of his tongue.

Feeling Will slowly nuzzle up and whisper in his ear, "I can't wait to get better. I want to make love to you so much Sonny Kiriakis" Sonny shuddered. "I'm counting the days babe." Sonny whispered." I need to feel you... all of you. I need you all around me, and so deep inside me I can't tell where you end and I begin. I never want to be apart again. Never want to feel again like I did today." Feeling the emotions start to overwhelm him again he closed his eyes for a moment.

Will, looking at Sonny, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, hearing the exhaustion in his voice said softly "Come here babe. Lay down beside me, just for a little bit" he coaxed. "I need to rest too Son." He said as he saw the hesitation in Sonny. "You won't hurt me. I need to feel your arms around me to sleep. And I think you need the same."

Knowing that as truth, Sonny carefully lay down beside Will, laying his head on his chest, draping his left arm around his waist and wiggling as close as he could get. Feeling Will's left arm come around his back and pull him tightly to him in a hug, then slowly running his hand up and down his back, soothing him. Will was right; this is what they both needed. Feeling himself truly and totally relax in Will's arms. He just feels himself start to drift when he hears Will whisper "Hey Sonny?"

"Mm-hmm" he murmurs, too tired to really answer.

"We need to go house hunting soon. Ari's going to need that big yard before we know it, and I really want to go find our dog. He's beautiful, and 'Jack'… just fits him perfectly." Will said in a sleepy voice.

Sonny lay there, only half listening as he is so comfortable in his loves' arms. Suddenly it dawns on him what Will said. Eyes popped wide open, he lifts his head to look down in amazement at him. Seeing that he has already drifted off, he lays his back down on his chest. Smiling, he thinks back to when Will was in surgery and all the dreams and hopes he had sent Will in a desperate attempt to show him all he had to live for. He really never had any doubt Will would see them… that's just what soul mates can do. They can see into the soul of their mate. And there was no doubt Will was his. With a contented sigh he too drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

Sonny awoke with a jerk. Eyes opening he sees the early rays of daybreak streaming in the window. Feeling lethargic he realizes that they have only gotten a few hours of sleep. Looking down he sees Will is still sleeping though he has a frown on his face. Looking around the room he sees nothing out of order. Wondering what woke him up he was just laying back down when he hears a whimper from Will. Reaching out to brush his hand against his face to sooth him he feels Will's whole body jerk at the same time he hears "No Nick don't!" Reaching for him calling his name to wake him, Sonny realizes… He's moving his legs! Will is moving his legs apparently trying to escape the Nick in his dreams. "Will!" he shouts, bringing him awake abruptly. Looking into those sleepy eyes he excitedly said "Babe... you were dreaming… and you _moved your legs!_ Try again!"

Suddenly wide awake he looked down with eyes full of hope and excitement. Reaching and grasping Sonny's hand he felt a laugh escape as he saw in fact he could move again! Both legs, no problem at all, well ok, there was pain involved but he could move! _Thank you God…_

Both men laughing, hugging and talking at the same time barely hear the door open. Seeing Maxine standing there Will told her what they had just discovered.

"Oh honey that's great news! I'm so happy for you. I'll have the Dr. in to check you out in no time." She said.

Seeing that the worried expression in her eyes didn't quite reach the smile on her face, both guys spoke at once… "What's wrong?"

"Is it the baby? Is Ari ok?" Will asked worriedly.

"The baby is just fine Will. It's Gabi. She just woke up and her brother just told her about her husband. She's not taking it well at all I'm afraid." She said shaking her head.

Will and Sonny looked at each other... each wondering… _What next_…


	6. Chapter 6

_What next…._

**Chapter 6**

Will moved as if to sit up and hissed in pain. "Will, please babe, just lay there. Here, push your button for the pain medicine." Sonny said. "I know you're worried about Gabi and the baby. I'll go check on them alright? Just promise you're going to stay here and rest Will."

"I will Son. Just please make sure Ari's ok… that Gabi is too. I'll stay here… promise" Will said, eyelids getting heavier with the effects of the Morphine.

Seeing Will's eyes close and his breathing even out Sonny slips out the door and heads to the Maternity Ward to see Gabi. _ Of course I have to check on the little punkin first._ He thought with a chuckle. _Man, I sure never thought my life would change this much. Who would have thought just_ _a few months ago that I'd take one look in those blue eyes and feel the entire world shift? Like father like daughter I suppose. _ Seeing Ari asleep he just stood and stared through the nursery glass at her. _So perfect…_"Oh Ari… I promise little princess… Daddy and I will make this all right for you. We will always be here baby girl. We love you so much!" with a smile he turned and headed for Gabi's room.

Sonny heard the almost hysterical crying first. Knocking on the semi closed door he slowly pushed it open calling out softly "Gabi, it's me… Sonny."

"Come in Sonny." Rafe said from the bed where he was sitting on the edge holding his little sister in his arms. "How's Will?"

"He's doing good Rafe. He woke up last evening. We had a little scare because he couldn't feel or move his legs but…"

"What?! Will can't walk? He can't move? What?" Gabi asked with a panicked look on her face.

"Shhh Gabs, let Sonny finish ok?" Rafe soothed.

"He is much better this morning. His legs are fine this morning. He's still in pain. But it looks very good that he will make a full recovery. They said he just had swelling in the deep tissues along his spine where the bullet…" Seeing Gabi bury her head in her brother's shoulder again Sonny broke off mid-sentence. "Gabi," Sonny said softly, "Will actually sent me to check on you… see how you were doing, how Ari was."

"How do you think I am Sonny?" She said bitterly. "I wake up from giving birth to find out my baby's father is seriously hurt, and that my husband is dead! That he shot Will! Why? Why would he do that?! Sonny you said something out there… you said 'Despite all Nick had said and done to him'… please someone explain this to me! I feel like I'm losing my mind!"

"Gabi, you need to calm down before they come in here and have to sedate you again!" Rafe said sternly. "You need to get it together and then maybe Sonny will catch us up ok?" Pulling her in tight to his side with his arm around her waist he nodded to Sonny. "Please. Tell us what you know."

Sonny sighed as he closed his eyes quick and thought to himself, Please_ God; I'm so tired of repeating this story… of having to relive it. _Opening his eyes, he looked into Gabi's… seeing the anguish and the panic in them. "Ok, I'm not real sure where to start… but shortly after Will and I got together, and so did you and Nick, he… changed. He started calling us names; he was always giving us dirty looks and well... He was just horrible, especially to Will." Sonny broke off here and took a deep breath. Knowing that with Nick dead, all the evidence against Will was dead too, he said quietly… "He was blackmailing Will, Gabi. He said he had something from his past that he would reveal if Will didn't sign off those papers. We never did find out what it was. But with the way Nick was acting so much of the time, he felt like he had no choice. He didn't want to add stress to you and cause you to go into labor again so he just… signed. He was devastated. He loves that little girl with his whole heart and then some more added in on top of that. We both do. We both just figured that once the baby was born and he could talk to you... that you could change things. As far as what happened today? Or I should say yesterday?"… Sonny then went on and told the rest of the story as he knew it. He felt no remorse in his little white lie to them about not knowing what the blackmailing was for. It was to protect Will. His Will. And he would do anything to protect him.

Gaby sat there in total shock, body trembling as she tried to sort through all she had just heard._ How did everything go so wrong? How did I miss this?_ She thought in confusion. "So all of this… everything… is just because you guys are together? Because you're _gay?! _Why? What does that mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look Gabi, all I know is this… Hope came in and started to tell us about how this guy Jensen was actually a cell mate of Nick's and that he made life a living hell in there. I honestly don't care what his reasons were. And like I told Hope, no one defends Nick to me. I'm sorry for your loss… but he wasn't who you thought he was. He never was. We need to all look into the future. That little girl is depending on us… all of us… to be there for her. To make sure she is safe and loved. She is what matters now. Her, and getting Will healthy and home."

"I-I know you're right Sonny. But Nick is- was my husband. I love- loved him. I don't even know where to go from here. I-I mean I suppose I could get my rooms above the pub back." Gabi looked up into her brothers eyes with tears in her own. "What am I going to do Rafe? How am I going to be a mom, and still do school and work and…" breaking off into tears again she buries her head in Rafe's shoulder.

"Gabi…" Sonny breaks in, "you aren't in this alone you know. Will and I would give anything to be able to take care of her… to help you I mean" he added quickly seeing Rafe look at him with brows raised. Feeling the heat in his face he looked back to see Gabi looking at him with a tiny frown. "Look, all I'm saying is we're here. We want to be a huge part of raising her. We love her too. She's Will's daughter and Gabi… from the first time I looked into those eyes of hers… she feels like mine too. We will get through this. You get some rest, I'm going to get back to Will. We're here…" With a small smile to both of them he turned and headed back to Will's room.

"Sonny, Is Ari and Gabi alright?" were the first words Will said as he opened his eyes to see Sonny sitting at his bedside.

Sonny smiled. "Ari is perfect Will. She was sleeping so sound. Nurses say she is doing great and should be ok to go home hopefully tomorrow. Gabi on the other hand… she's ok physically!" he said quickly seeing the worry in Will's eyes. "It's emotionally I'm worried about. Right or wrong she loved Nick. She doesn't understand how this all happened or what she does from here." He then proceeded to tell Will everything he had told Gabi about Nick blackmailing him. "It's ok babe. That chapter in our lives is officially over. Gabi's just feeling overwhelmed right now. Her life has changed, not only with Ari here, but no husband either. In fact… she was worried about where she was going to live now. How she was going to manage the baby and school and work and where she was going to live." He looked at Will and reached for his hand. Feeling their fingers lace together tightly he looked down as he felt Will's thumb start tracing small circles on his wrist.

"Hey," Will said softly. "Look at me Sonny. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head." Seeing Sonny hesitate Will tightened his fingers. "Honey, you know you can tell me anything. What's up?"

Looking up at Will, Sonny said quietly, "Well it made me start thinking, that maybe they could move in with us?"

Will, eyes sparkling and a big smile on his face, asked "Do you mean it? Really? I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to ask…"

"What? Why wouldn't you want to ask me?"

"Well, I don't know," Will said with a blush staining his cheeks. "Guess I just thought it would be too much. Another thing I'd be asking you to put up with. More baggage…" Will stopped as he felt Sonny cover his mouth with his free hand.

"William Horton, I have said I hate that word!" Sonny said, those dark eyes flashing fire. "First of all, Arianna Grace is not baggage and NO ONE ever wants me to hear them say or even think otherwise! She is a gift Will. A beautiful, precious gift. Yes, we are young; I realize that circumstances aren't perfect. But when in life are they? Ever since the day I met you and I knew just looking at you, that this man was it for me. This is the man I was made to love. I knew that day Will that someday I wanted us to be a family. I pictured us together and raising kids, the white picket fence, everything! Do you not see how perfect this is? I thought we would have to adopt someday. Will… Ari is yours babe. I look at her and see you staring back at me and think every time 'this is meant to be, perfect. She's perfect. You're perfect. WE are perfect'. I love you so much Will. More and more every day, every minute, hell every second. Almost losing you has taught me to reach out and grab what you love with both hands, hold tight, and never let go. And Will… I am NEVER letting you go. You're stuck with me babe." He said with a smile. "So… have we settled this then? Do you understand that you and Ari are my life now? I want this; I want both of you and even if I could go back and change things… I wouldn't change anything. Not since every decision has brought us right here, to this perfect moment. You aren't asking me to 'put up with' anything. You've given me the world Will."

Seeing the truth and love in Sonny's eyes, Will feels his own eyes sting. He didn't know how on this earth he ever got lucky enough to have this man love him… but he knew he'd thank God every day that he did. Tugging on Sonny's hand he slowly brought him closer. Sliding his free hand around the back of Sonny's neck he slid his fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, closing his eyes at the first touch of lips upon his. Hearing the soft moan Sonny makes, Will deepens the kiss. Tongue touching tongue rubbing, stroking, sucking. He loves kissing Sonny. When Sonny and him are this close, touching, breathing in his scent… Will knows this is home. Home isn't a place, home is Sonny. Feeling himself harden, which happens every time Sonny touches him it seems like, Will softly ended the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Sonny's neck holding him tightly. "God, Sonny I love you. I couldn't do this without you. You're everything to me. And as much as I want you, man I want you! I think that's enough kissing for right now before I embarrass myself." He chuckles. Tipping his head to brush his lips along Sonny's neck he whispers in his ear "But you just wait till I get home… because I'm going to kiss, and lick every single inch of you."

Sonny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he leans his forehead on Wills shoulder. "I want that Will. I need it. I need to feel you skin to skin against me. To know you're alive and with me. I want you so much! You're right... enough of this for now. Phew Mr. Horton your kisses are lethal! You make me forget where we are, that you're hurt." Sitting up he straightens the covers over Will's lap. "Get better fast eh babe?"

"I'm on it. Trust me." He laughed. "So," Will said with a sigh, "We're doing this? Going to ask Gabi to move her and Ari in with us?"

"Yeah. We'll be there to help. But also to know that Ari is good. I think we would both worry too much if she wasn't with us. And I know we would both miss her too much! I think it's the best solution. And hey," Sonny laughs "I'll even take turns with the 2 am feedings."

Hearing a sound at the door they both turn to see Gabi leaning against the wall. "Um... guys? We need to talk..."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Gabi..."uh- guys, we need to talk…_

**Chapter 7**

Will looked at sonny even as he said "Sure Gabi, come on in. We actually wanted to talk to you too."

"Oh, ok" She said walking into sit in the chair by the bed. "You go first then."

"Well Sonny and I have been talking and with…everything…that's happened we would love it if you and Arianna would move in with us. Now before you say anything, we just moved into a townhouse that has 3 bedrooms."

"Short term," Sonny interrupts with a big smile at Will. Giving him a wink he teased "We have a house to find. Don't we babe?"

Will grinned and said softly, "Oh yeah we do. Big porch, huge yard… I want it all. Anyways…" he says with a deep breath and a rosy glow to his cheeks, "Gabi we already have one bedroom set up for a nursery in the hopes that Ari could stay with us sometimes. And you are more than welcome to use the third bedroom. We were just going to use it as an office/den type room anyway. That way we would be there to help with the baby and we'd be able to watch her when you have work. School… well if Sonny has to work then I know my mom would love to help. Or Sonny's mom even."

"Absolutely." Sonny nodded. "She would love it. And the townhouse is close by too. What do you say Gabi?"

Gabi sat there stunned. Her mind has been spinning with worries and what ifs and questions and here… after everything Nick had done to them, how she treated them… here they are offering her the perfect solution on a silver platter. "Really? I-I mean do you guys have any idea how a new baby can just… be utter chaos? I mean, I'm not even sure I know" she said with a sad chuckle.

"Gabi look at me." Will said. "She is ours… all of ours. We all adore her. She is the most precious baby I have ever seen and I can't thank you enough for bringing her into our world. We want to be there, not just to help, but to just… be there. To share every moment. We want to see her first smile, hear her first sounds. When I thought that I wasn't going to be a part of her life it hurt so much every day. I would look at her sono picture and feel like I let her down already and she wasn't even born yet. When I felt her kick that first time that was one of the most amazing feelings ever. She became so real to me that second. I thought I would never hear her call me daddy, would never see her take her first steps or kiss her first boo boo." He broke off to take a deep breath and wipe the lone tear that had escaped his eye and slowly trickled down his cheek. Feeling Sonny take his hand he gave him a small smile.

"Please Gabi; we really do think it would be the best for everyone. And I know I-I'm not really her daddy..."

"Sonny," Gabi interrupted quickly. "You and Will are together. You might not be married… yet. "She said teasingly as she saw the guys look at each other and grin. "But either way you are a part of her. If it wasn't for you, I don't even know what we would have done. If she'd even be ok. You helped bring her into this world, you were the first person she saw, the first person to hold her and make her feel safe, and you wrapped her in your shirt so she would be warm. Blood doesn't always mean family Sonny. She might not have any of your DNA, but in my heart and in Will's heart… she's every bit as much yours as she is ours."

"She's right Sonny. Arianna Grace is all of ours. We are a family. And that means Gabi… we need to stick together. Is it a deal? You both will move in with us?"

"I want her to know her daddies guys… and I-I don't have much of a choice right now. We would love to." Gabi said in a soft voice with a grateful smile.

"Ok, so it's all set! We just acquired two of the most important roommates we'll ever have Will. I think Gabi, if you would call Maggie and let her know what's going on, maybe she could get all your stuff ready and I could pick it up and take it home. That way tomorrow when you and Ari are discharged you can go straight there and get settled. I really should stop in quick at the coffee house. Chad has been great picking up my slack so I can be here; I know Abbi's been helping him a lot so I don't really think he's minded tooo much." He said with a chuckle. "Will, are you ok with that?"

"Absolutely! I am so excited knowing that we will all be under the same roof. My God, a few days ago I didn't even think I was going to be able to be a part of her life. Now… Yes, more than ok. Go, please Sonny. This gives me even more of a reason to get better and get the hell outta here." Looking deep into Sonny's eyes he whispered, "Not that I didn't already have the very best reason for wanting to go home."

"Ha ha guys... I'm still sitting right here ya know." Gabi teased.

"Oh we know. You might as well get used to seeing us close and hearing us tease each other Gabi. We love each other very much. A need to be close and touch… well that's as necessary as breathing to us. We won't hide, not from anyone." Sonny said. He was worried about her reaction but there was no way in hell he wouldn't show his love for Will whenever and however he wanted to. Especially not in their home.

"It's ok Sonny. I-I remember the feeling well." She broke off with a cough. "Now please excuse me guys, I need to go call Maggie. I wanted to call Rafe to and tell him. Thanks again guys, I know you're mostly doing this for the baby…"

"Gabi, you're still one of my best friends and also the mother of our daughter. We want you there. It'll be ok." Will said softly

Sonny watched as she nodded and left the room, head down walking slowly. "You think she's going to be ok babe? She's been through a lot. And I also know there's those baby blues they talk about. I think we need to talk to Maxine, get some information on what exactly that is and what to look for."

"Good idea Son, I hope she'll be ok. At least we will be there to keep an eye on things. I know we'd both go out of our minds wondering how things were going otherwise. And hey, thank you… for all the nice things you say to her. I-I know things have been messed up with you guys for awhile now, well with all of us."

"Will, everything's fine I promise. What Gabi and I went thru out there, well let's just say between the delivery and being worried about you… I guess I learned what's important. Our family… you, Ari, myself, and Gabi too… that's all that matters to me. Besides, she had no idea what a dick her husband was even like. I say let's just let it go. Focus on getting you healthy and home and just enjoy being a family."

"Sounds perfect."

"So, the Dr.'s say the nurses will be getting you up and moving probably soon here. You'll be starting physical therapy, they thought tomorrow. And hopefully in a week, give or take a few days, you'll be ready to come home. Dr. J said it could have been so much worse. If the bullet would have broken apart, or lodged deeper, or hit anything major… well I hate even thinking about it but let's just say you would be here so much longer."

"I know Son. Everything's good now. Let's just think about the future huh? No more dwelling on the could have happened. The future… I'm so happy Son. I just love you so much. Thank you for sticking with me."

"You are stuck with me forever William Horton. I love you so much too. Forever." Bending down he softly kissed him. "Now, I've got things to do so we can bring Ari home where she belongs. Txt me if the nurses get you up. I wanna know how you are. Or, just txt me whenever you want me." With another quick kiss he winked and left the room. Before he even got to the elevator he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he sees a message from Will. Smiling, he taps the screen to open it and reads _**I always want you Sonny. I love you.**_ He quickly typed back saying _**That's good babe. **__** Cuz I always want you too. Love u! **_Pushing send he walked into the elevator.

_9 days later..._

Sonny settles back into bed and looks at the big empty spot next to him and smiles thinking _Tomorrow … Will is coming home tomorrow!_ He can't wait to have him lying next to him again. The bed is way too big and his arms way to empty. Looking at the clock he sees that it's 2:15 am. Ari was having a little trouble with her days and nights it seemed like to him. He's been trying to help all he can because Gabi is still crying a lot and complaining about how tired she always is. Well Sonny's tired too, but how can you get upset when you walk up to the crib and see those eyes looking at you? He never minds getting up and feeding her, snuggling her close and rocking her. He debates texting Will, he thinks Will needs his rest, but thinking back to the frequent texts they've shared this past week he supposes he better throw a quick text. Smiling he scrolls back through the many messages, back to the one that first night he left to get Gabi's things…

**Will...** _**The nurses just got me back to bed Son… I walked! It hurt man don't get me wrong but what a good hurt! **_

**Sonny… **_**Oh babe, you have no idea how happy I am for you! Wish I had been there!**_

Then the night Ari and Gabi had come home. Sonny had snapped a picture of the baby sleeping all snuggled in the bedding they had bought together with a txt saying _** I love you Daddy! Can't wait till you're here with us!**_

**Will… **_**Oh Sonny, she looks so beautiful, so perfect. Give her a kiss for me please. Tell her daddy loves her too and I can't wait to be home either! **_

Then he sees the txt that reads _** Son, please don't forget to txt me if you are up with her in the night. I don't care about rest. I need to feel I'm a part of this. I want to know everything that's happening. BTW, thanks for bringing her into see me tonight. I love you! Ps… is Gabi still crying all the time?**_

He remembers the conversation they had had where he had mentioned that Ari was waking up a lot in the night. Will was so upset at the thought he was missing out on being there for their baby girl. And upset over the fact that Gabi just doesn't seem like she was getting the whole motherhood thing. They both realized she had been through a lot and was missing the life she thought she would have. He knows she had talked to her Dr. about feeling overwhelmed and sad and he had given her a prescription of something… but so far it didn't seem to be helping. He also knew Will was feeling guilty he wasn't home to pick up more of the load… but he assured him all the time that he loved helping take care of the little punkin. He loved her so much.

Figuring he better sleep while he could he sent Will a txt saying…_** Hey lover, just got our little princess back to sleep and tucked in for the night… or for a while ;) I can't wait for tomorrow Will. I just want to hold you in my arms forever. This house, my arms, hell my whole life is so empty without you. How can I feel so damn alone and lonely when I'm around people all day long? It's because I'm not just me anymore. You**__**hold my heart and soul with you.**__**And finally, tomorrow, when you're home and I'm holding you in one arm and Ari in the other… finally I will be whole again. Good night my love… **_

Will woke up to the chime of his phone, signaling an incoming message, and picks up his phone. Opening the message and reading Sonny's words brings tears to his eyes. Brushing at the teardrop that ran down his cheek, and with his heart racing like it always does with anything concerning the love of his life, he sent back this text... _** I love you more than there are words to write. More than there are actions to show. You are truly my love, my heart, my very soul Jackson Kiriakis. Finally tomorrow, I will be home, back where I belong, in your arms. You Sonny… are the only home I will ever need or want. And sharing that home and our love with our daughter…is heaven right here on earth. Till tomorrow my love… I can't wait! Good night my heart… **_ With a sniff and a last swipe at the tears on his cheeks, Will smiles and pushes send.

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sonny opens his eyes and reaches for his phone to shut the alarm off before it wakes the baby. Seeing he has a message from Will he smiles as he opens it. _**Wakey Wakey babe! Today's the day! Come pick me up will ya? I'm ready to come home, I missed you so much!**_

Laughing softly he replies _**Impatient much? LOL I'm just kidding baby, I'll be there soon. I missed you too and am so excited to get you home where you belong!**_ Placing the phone back on the nightstand he throws back the covers and climbs out of bed. Walking towards the bathroom he sheds his clothes along the way. Reaching into the shower he adjusts the water and steps in. Thinking about Will and how it's going to be like to have him home again. To be able to hold him close, kiss him, taste him… Letting out a soft groan Sonny looks down as he feels himself harden. This is what just the_ thought_ of touching Will does to him every single time. Reaching for the soap he lathers up and starts washing his body. Feeling his hands as they slowly run down his chest, down his stomach... he closes his eyes as he pictures Will in the shower with him. It's Will's hands now stroking his body as his hands get closer and closer to his hard cock. His breath escapes in a hiss as his right hand trails down and encircles the base, slowly squeezing and tugging in an upward stroke to the tip. He thinks about how Will likes rub the head with his thumb in small circles gathering up the drops of precome before sliding his hand back down. Mimicking exactly how Will strokes him, Sonny spreads his slick essence along the shaft with each stroke. Reaching down with his left hand he softly grasped his balls, tugging and rolling them in his grasp. Feeling them tighten up and the tingles going up his spine Sonny knew he was close. Bucking his hips, thrusting faster into the tight tunnel of his fist, he shuddered and leaned back against the wall. Feeling the orgasm sweep through his body, he stiffened and arched his back as he came, calling out Will's name as he felt the cum spilling over his fingers and dripping down to the shower floor. Leaning there for a minute, trying to catch his breath and gather the strength to stand on his own again, he opened his eyes and shook his head. Smiling at the thought of what Will would say when he told him he was late picking him up, but it was his own fault. Laughing at the thought, he stood up and quickly washed off again. He had to hurry up... it was time to bring his man home where he belonged!

Hurrying into the hospital room a short time later he sees Will talking to the nurse and signing what he assumed was discharge papers. The nurse told Will the Dr. would be in for a few last words and then they were free to leave. After she left the room Will looked at Sonny with a puzzled frown on his face." I thought you woulda been here a little bit ago. Everything ok at home?"

Sonny kind of laughed and looked down, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. "Oh yeah, it's all good."

"Sooo ... you're blushing. Must have been something good huh?" Will laughs as he reaches out and slides his hand into Sonny's hair and tugs so he is looking at him.

"Let's just say I was missing you very badly this morning and leave it at that." Closing the gap between them he softly kissed Will. Keeping their lips touching he murmured… "At least until later. Then if you want to know… I bet you can convince me to tell you." Kissing him again he then backed away and winked at him.

Will laughed and shaking his head he said "Oh you bet I want to hear this story." Letting his gaze roam slowly down the length of his lover's body he added "Every. Last. Detail."

Sonny feels his body tighten at the look and the growl of want that sounded in Will's voice. He wouldn't think it should be possible to feel this depth of arousal again so soon. But, then again, Will has always been able to bring out every emotion there is known to man in him. Want and need being only two. "Tonight lover. Tonight." Sonny whispered.

Both men gave a jump and looked towards the door upon hearing a knock. Seeing the Dr. standing in the doorway they motioned him in. "Hey doc!" Will said with a big smile. "Paperwork is all signed, Sonny is here, and I'm soooo ready to blow this joint!"

"Huh I bet you are! I just wanted to make sure I was here to answer any questions you two may have before you left. I know Maxine went over the discharge instructions so you know what to look for if any problems arise. You know that physical therapy is set up just for a few weeks of treatment. Make sure you're moving well and healing good. You have a follow up appointment with me in 2 weeks but if you need me before then just call. Did I cover everything?"

Sonny looked at Will and saw his eyebrows rise at the look on his face. "Sonny, no don't..."

"Will, it might be embarrassing… but this is your health we're talking about. Once I get you home I want you to stay there. Besides, I couldn't handle if anything happened and I hurt you…"

"Hey, guys?" Daniel broke in. "I know where this is going and Will, it's good he's concerned enough to ask. That said... my advice is this. Move slow, take it at your own pace. Will, you know your body. If something hurts… stop. Take things slow. One step at a time ok?"

"Thank you." The guys chorused as the Dr. smiled and walked out of the room.

After the guys finally loaded up the car and got Will settled in it, they headed for home after a quick stop to the pharmacy to pick up Will's meds. Getting to the townhouse Sonny tells Will he wants to get him settled up in the room so he can rest. He can tell the ride has made him tired and at least a little sore. Upon opening the front door though they were confronted with the sound of Arianna screaming.

"What the…" Will exclaimed. Sonny rushed down the hallway to Gabi and Ari's door. Looking back he sees Will following him as quickly as he can. Knocking on the door he opens it and sees a crying Gabi sitting up against the headboard of her bed, hands over her ears and Arianna laying in her crib, hands and legs flailing, cheeks red and wet from crying.

"Gabi what the hell is wrong?" Sonny said as he hurried over to the crib and picked the baby up. Bringing her to his chest he snuggled her close making soothing sounds as he softly kissed her head and whispered "It's ok princess. We're here. Everything is going to be ok."

Will walked over to Sonny and laid his hand on her back patting it softly. Brushing a kiss against her cheek he whispered "Shhh Shhh angel. You're daddies are here. That's it baby girl... relax." Seeing her quiet down in Sonny's arms he felt such a glow of contentment in his heart. Shaking his head when Sonny mouthed "Do you want to take her?" Will whispered "No... She's perfectly content and relaxed where she is. That's what's important. I will soon." Seeing Sonny smile and kiss Ari's cheek as he rocked her side to side he thought… not for the first time… of just how very much he loved this man and just how very lucky he was to have him in their lives.

Hearing Gabi as she continued to sob Will frowned and turned to her. "Please Gabi, we need to keep it down a little so we don't upset Ari again. Besides, you need to calm down yourself before you end up making yourself sick!" Seeing her take in some deep breaths as she wiped the tears from her eyes he sat down carefully beside her and laid his hand over hers on the bed where it lay. Looking between her and Sonny he said "So, someone wanna tell me what's been going on around here?"

Gabi looks up at Sonny and seeing him staring back while he rocked her baby. Seeing how content she seemed to be in his arms brought a physical pain to her mother's heart. "I don't really know where to start Will. Arianna Grace… I love her more than anything on this earth. But it's like she doesn't love me I swear! She always cries with me, yet Sonny can come in here and as soon as she hears his voice it's like she starts looking for him. I'm glad she's happy with him don't get me wrong here! I-I just never thought… it wasn't supposed to be like this Will! I-I mean I thought I'd have this perfect family you know? I thought Nick and I would be raising her together with you guys. I thought I had a husband that loved me as much as I thought I loved him. Now I feel like I don't know anything. Not what I'm supposed to be doing or where I go from here. I don't even know who I am anymore. I was your girlfriend, or Rafe's sister or Nick's wife. Now I'm Arianna's mom... but who am I? How was I so wrong about everything? I can't sleep... _she_ doesn't sleep unless Sonny's home to rock her. School… what a joke. I'm so far behind at this point that today I stopped in there and withdrew from all my classes. And then… to top _everything_… m-my m-mom called today."

Seeing fresh tears well up and roll down her cheeks Will glances at Sonny with concern in his eyes. "What did your mom have to say?"

Clearing her throat Gabi said in a shaking voice "She called to tell me she found out today that she's sick. She um… had found a lump in her breast and had gone to get it checked out. Like everyone else, she didn't want to worry me while I was pregnant so she waited to hear the results. She said she found out today that it's cancer." Seeing her begin to cry again Will put his arm around her back and patted it. Glancing at Sonny, who had just laid Arianna back in her crib and covered her up, he raised his eyebrows up in a classic Will '_what do we do now?_' look.

Sitting on the bed next to Will, but within reach of Gabi, Sonny laid his hand on her knee. "Gabi? What do you need to do? What to need US to do? We'll help if we can. You just have to tell us how."

"I don't know guys. I really feel like I need to go and be with my mom, take care of her you know?" Feeling how tense both men grew she looked at them to see them both eyeing Arianna in her crib. Seeing the frowns they then exchanged she took a breath and said "So I was kind of thinking… or hoping… that Arianna could stay here with you guys?" Will and Sonny both looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Look guys, you're her dads. I-I just need some time to get it together. Figure things out. I need a break. I love Ari so much so please don't think I don't. But I'm not being a very good mother right now and I know it. All I can seem to do is cry and all that does is just upset her and makes her cry. I need to go and take care of my mom. Rafe and I are all she has and He isn't able to go. I know if Ari stays with you that you will love her and take great care of her, keep her safe and happy. And Sonny, she already loves you so much. Will every time she saw you in the hospital it was like she knew you were there and would try to look for you every time you talked. She loves her daddies… both of you. I trust you. Please… you asked what I needed and I'm telling you… this is what I need. Time to find out who I am… and to help my mom."

Will looked at Sonny in awe. Could this really be happening? Just the three of them? It was soo much more than he ever dared dream of happening. It was like every wish and dream he had was being handed to him upon a silver platter. But, he worried, did Sonny share that same dream? All he had to do is gaze into those dark liquid brown eyes… see the incredible happiness blazing from them to know that _Yes! _Sonny dreamed those same dreams.

"Yes Gabi. Of course we want Arianna to stay here with us. You had me… us… so scared thinking you meant to take her from us and leave, especially so very far away. We promise we will take very good care of her. She's so precious to us. You see how tiny her little pinky's are and yet she already has us both wrapped right around them." He chuckled. "And no worries either, you know our parents and my grandmas will be willing to help out with her too. It'll be great."

"When were you thinking on leaving?" Sonny asked.

"Actually guys, I had already talked to Rafe about all this, what I was going to ask of you. He's not pleased with me at the moment as I'm sure you can imagine, but I was hoping you would agree and so I booked a flight for tonight. He's going to pick me up. I just feel like if I'm going to do this…I need to just do it. Is that ok?"

Looking at Sonny then looking at the crib with Ari all cuddled up inside Will knows that it won't be easy. But they're far from alone. They each had large families who would love to help out. It just felt that somehow this was meant to be. "It's fine Gabi. Since she's sleeping now we will leave so you can get packed. I need to get myself UN-packed." He added with a smile.

"And you need to take your medicine and lay down awhile yourself there gorgeous." Sonny added sliding up to Will and putting his arm around his waist. Feeling Will sag into him he guided him towards the door. "Let us know if you need help." They said as they walked toward their room.

Getting Will to sit down on the edge of the bed Sonny got down on his knees and helped remove his shoes. Lifting his head he caught Will staring down at him with so much love in his eyes. Urging him to stand he unbuttoned his jeans and then before Will could say or do anything Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and held on as tightly as he dared considering his wound.

"Sonny? What's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy right now. I just love having you here at home. In our room where I can see you, talk to you whenever. I can touch you; hold you without worrying about nurses coming in and out. I just love you."

Urging him to stand Will wrapped his arms around Sonny and pulled him close, breathing in the scent that was pure Sonny. "I love you too. So much. I'm so glad to be home with you. And I can't thank you enough for all you've done with Arianna while I was still in the hospital. I know you didn't want to worry me but I wish you would have shared with me how things were here. I just feel like you carried all the burdens of everything, and I'm more sorry than I can say. But so grateful too."

"You never need to thank me for taking care of our family babe. You and Ari are my whole world."

"Well I'm so glad to hear you say that since it really will be just the three of us. At least for now. You're sure about this? It isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing worth having in life is ever easy. But we will be here for each other… and her. Remember babe… I said we were all going to have an amazing life." Sonny said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I remember" Will whispers.

"Guys?" Gabi calls from the doorway. "I'm sorry, but Rafe's here."

Rafe led Gabi, crying again at just having said good bye to her baby, to the car waiting outside. Will and Sonny stood at the door with Will holding a little sleeping Ari close. Watching them drive away, waving, they then softly shut the door. Looking at each other they both smile and then lean down to brush soft kisses to her plump cheeks. "Looks like it's just the three of us Angel" Will said feeling Sonny wrapping them up in his arms and pulling them close. Will's eyes closed on a sigh as he hears Sonny whisper "Perfect."

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Sonny can you come here and help me a minute please?" Will called out from the nursery.

"Sure babe what's …" Sonny breaks off as a startled laugh escapes him. Eyebrows raised, he says "Uh Will… I'm pretty sure the powder is supposed to go on _her_… not on you!" Giggling uncontrollably he looks at the picture in front of him. Will is standing in front of the changing table trying to hold Arianna's legs up with one hand, while holding the powder in the other of which half the contents appear to be down the front of Will, all over the changing table as well as the carpet.

"Ha ha ha I know it's so funny! Seriously can you help? I was just trying to open it then her leg slipped out of my hand and the powder dropped and dumped all over and…"

Attempting to control his laughter Sonny walked up to Will and gave him a swift kiss. "Babe… it's ok. Really it is. We'll get this cleaned up in no time. Besides, you look sexy as hell covered in powder!"

Looking into Sonny's eyes and seeing the sparkle there as well as the smile he was trying to hide, Will broke into laughter. "You're crazy you know that? Seriously, this is way harder than it looks though!"

"Oh I know, trust me! Hey between you and me, if it makes you feel any better at all, the first time I changed her I thought I had done sooo good till I picked her up and the diaper somehow came right off! And, if you tell anyone that story, I will totally deny it!"

"I think we need a sign for the wall here that reads '_**What happens in the Nursery… Stays in the Nursery!'**_

As both men broke out into laughter again Sonny wraps his arm around Will and hugs him to his side. "I like you way you think babe… we definitely need to live by that rule!" Looking down and seeing Ari staring up at them he reaches out his other hand out to her smoothing her hair back. "Hey precious, how about we help Daddy get you back dressed and then maybe you need to eat huh?" Seeing the smile slowly die off Will's lips he tightens his arm around him. "Hey you, where'd you go?"

"It's nothing; I'm just being silly really."

"It is something, tell me."

"Well it's just you know all this stuff about her. It's like you know her routine already while I feel so lost. I mean I helped my mom with the girls and Johnny but now it seems so different with her. She's so tiny!"

"Will, it's not your fault you were in the hospital and not here these last few days. I've watched and helped Gabi yes… but trust me we both have a lot to learn. And we will… together."

"Promise?"

"Yes babe, I promise." Leaning over he brushed a kiss to Will's temple. "Now, let's get her dressed and we'll make her a bottle, then maybe you can rock her some. Get in a little snuggle time. Sound good? That way you can be sitting down and resting at the same time."

"Sounds great." Making little cooing sounds the guys worked to get her to finish changing and dressing her.

Settling Will and Ari in the rocking chair Sonny had just sat down when his phone rang. "It's the coffee house." He said as he answered it. After talking for a few minutes Will heard him say that he would be down soon to take care of it.

Will looked up from watching and smiling as the baby was drinking her formula. "Something wrong?" he asked as Sonny hung up.

"Just a special delivery I had coming. It wasn't supposed to be here for a day or so. They need me to come down to sign for it quick and I guess the latte machine is acting up. It shouldn't take me long at all. Think you'll be ok for half hour or so?"

Looking back down and seeing Ari's eyes were closed he smiled. "Oh yeah, we will be just fine won't we angel?"

"Ok... But I'm going to hurry. Please just rock her and rest here. If you need anything at all promise you will call or text me. I can be home in minutes."

"I promise Son. I'm fine. Snuggle time is awesome! I'm going to just enjoy holding her for as long as I want to."

Giving them both a kiss Sonny hurries out the door and heads to Common Grounds. Upset at leaving Will alone his first night home he sends him a text as soon as he gets there. **Hey babe, just checking in. Everything ok?**

Will rocking slowly back and forth, a sleeping Ari snuggled upon his chest feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Opening it up to see the text message from Sonny he smiles and rolls his eyes. Hitting the reply button he types… ** Considering you left here not more than 5 minutes ago, did you think it wouldn't be? LOL Relax honey, everything is great.**

**Hey, can't blame a guy for checking to make sure his family is alright. I'm finding out I worry a lot more these days than I used to. **

**Oh? Why's that?**

**Guess I never had anything or anyone in my life that I loved and cared about like I do you and Arianna. When you're as happy and as in love as I am with you guys… worry just becomes part of the package deal too. I don't know what I'd ever do if anything happened to you. **

Reading the last message Will feels his heart melt and he blinks his eyes a few times to clear them as he types back…** I never, in my whole life, thought that real love existed. I've seen love come and go between everyone I know. You've stood beside me through so much drama, so much bull shit that was called my life. You've shown me what love, real love, is supposed to be like. I love you more than I can ever tell you. It upsets me sometimes that I can't find the right words to tell you.**

**What? Why would you think that? You tell me all day, every day Will. It's more than just words babe. It's the look in your eyes when you look at me. It's in the way that you need to touch me all the time. It's in the way you protect me. So many ways babe.**

_**I**_** protect **_**you?**_** You're always defending me. Taking care of me and my bag… you know what I mean.**

**LOL you're learning babe! Even texting you knew not to finish that thought. Yes you protect me! You think I never realized that that should have been me out there getting shot? Gabi was carrying **_**your**_** child. She's **_**your**_** best friend. And yet you sent**_** me**_** to lead her away. I knew you just wanted us to get out of there. I wanted so much to stay and argue that it should be **_**you**_** getting them out of there. I honestly just didn't want to waste time arguing with you about it. I just thought if we all hurried, the faster we'd all be back together and be ok. **

**I honestly never thought about it like that I guess.**

**That's exactly what I mean Will. You show me all day, every day, in a thousand different ways, how much you love me. Please never ever doubt that. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives babe. Together as a family.**

**I love you Sonny. And I love our family. Now would you stop texting and do your work so you can come home? Even though everything's fine, I miss you.**

**LOL you bet I'm going to hurry! Packages already signed for and if I can't get the latte machine fixed, screw it we'll just buy another. ;) And Will, I love you too. Call me if you need me otherwise I'll see ya real soon.**

**I will. **

Setting the phone down on the end table Will looks down and sees that Ari is completely out. Laying his head against her he takes a deep breath just breathing that baby smell in. Softly kissing her cheek a few times he decides he better lay her down awhile, maybe she would sleep longer that way. It'd been a long day for her as well. Standing up slowly, he winces as he straightens up. Just a little stiff he thinks as he stands still and takes stock of how he is really feeling. It's been hours since he had gotten home and needed to take the pain pill. It was amazing how well he felt considering all that had happened. _Course being home with Sonny and Ari sure helps._ He thought with a smile as he slowly walked into the nursery and gently laid her in her crib. Covering her up with a light blanket and making sure the baby monitor and the night light was on he closed her door partway and went back out to the living room.

Picking up his phone he sent Sonny a quick text. ** Hey honey, just laid Ari in her crib. Going to nap on the couch until you get home.**

**Ok babe, do you have the monitor on? I won't be much longer, promise.**

**Yes, Daddy Sonny, and the night light too. **

Sonny smiles as he reads this last one. **Daddy Sonny huh? And hey, I'm just checking! Lol**

**Well yeah 'Daddy Sonny', you know you're her daddy too. What else should she call u? Papa?**

**Idk… guess I thought she would call me whatever she wants too as she gets older. But until then, yeah… Daddy fits perfect. I love you… and I love her too. Be home real soon. Rest sounds good.**

**Ok honey, we love you too. **Will pushes send then puts the phone down. Lying down on the couch he snuggles in and falls asleep quickly.

Sonny walks in a little later and turns the lock on the door after shutting it. He was a little longer than he planned to be but his phone wouldn't stop ringing from Will's family calling to check on him and wanting to come over to see him and Ari. He's glad he told everyone that tonight was their night. First night home just the three of them and he wanted it to be special. He shakes his head at the remembrance of the varied reactions once he told them all that Gabi left and they had no idea when she was coming back. Personally, he wasn't that surprised. He got to see firsthand that Gabi was having a very difficult time bonding with Ari. Made no sense to him though. One look into those blue eyes and he was a goner. Just the same as when he looked into Will's blue eyes the first time. Instant, soul consuming love.

Walking into the living room he stops and stares at the vision in front of him. Sometimes, when he sees Will, he just can't imagine what he did so right in this life to deserve him. He knows Will thinks the opposite of that, that he, Sonny, could do better. Sonny wishes just once that Will could see himself through his eyes. When he looks at Will he doesn't see a man that has a crazy messed family. He doesn't see any baggage, God he hates that word! All he sees is Will. Will, with beautiful blue eyes that if one only took the time to look deep enough, was truly the windows to his soul. You could see every emotion in those blue eyes. From love to laughter, joy and pain, shyness, excitement, desire, vulnerability and even the need to believe that this time, everything would be different and this love would stay. This family would stay. He looks at Will and sees heart. He would do anything for anyone no matter the cost to himself. _That's not even counting his delicious and sexy body _ Sonny thinks with a glint in his eye. Moving forward till he is standing beside the couch, he drops to his knees so he is face to face with Will. Reaching out he runs his fingers through his hair. Leaning forward he softly brushes his lips across his brow, down his temple to his ear. Lingering there he whispers "Hey sleeping beauty, I'm home."

Will smiles and slowly blinks his eyes open. "Hey, I'm glad you are. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah, was a little stiff but I feel pretty good now."

Sonny's eyes sparkle at Will as he chuckles and murmurs… "Stiff huh... Well maybe I'd better take a look at that don't you think? See if I can uh… help in any way?"

Seeing Sonny wink at him, hearing the touch of roughness in his voice, Will did indeed feel the blood rushing south. It seems like it's been forever since he has felt Sonny's touch on his body. "Uh yeah, actually I think that sounds like a great idea."

Sonny slowly reached out and circled Will's ankle with his hand. Slowly drifting upward running over calf, to the knee. Feeling Will part his legs, hearing the soft moan he couldn't hold back as his hand ran up his inner thigh, closer and closer until his hand settles gently over him and cups and squeezes the hardness he finds. "Mmmm oh yeah babe, definitely stiff. What do you say we go back to our room? I think I need to further uh… assess this problem. "

"I say let's hurry the hell up!" Will says on a groan, hips arching to meet the pressure.

Sonny leaned over and kissed Will, latching onto his lips with heat and pressure. Tongue thrusting into Will's mouth in a hungry move. Breaking away, chest heaving, Sonny stands and reaches down to help Will up. "Then let's go. I need to feel every inch of your sexy body touching mine."

Will stands up and walks forward straight into Sonny's arms. Nestling there just for a minute he then whispered. "Bed please. I need you!" Clasping Sonny's hand in his he gives it a squeeze as they turn and walk toward their room… their bed… it's been way too long.

**To be continued... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10Warning Mature Content

**Chapter 10**

Will, holding Sonny's hand, walked first into the bedroom and stopped at the side of the bed. Turning to face Sonny he reached up and cupped his cheek, his thumb caressing his full bottom lip. "I have been thinking about this for days. When Nick came out and aimed that gun at me… all I could think of was you. I don't want to dwell on it; honestly I still have nightmares once in a while. But I just need you to know how much I need this. How much I need _you._ I need…" he breaks off and looks down at the ground.

Placing his fingers under his chin he lifted Will's face so his eyes met his own. "Babe" Sonny whispered. "Tell me, don't be embarrassed please. Tell me what you need. You should know by now that you can tell me anything at all. Please... What do you need?"

Staring deep into those dark chocolate eyes, seeing only love and a spark of desire Will feels himself relax. Sonny is right… there was no embarrassment between them. "I need you to make me yours. I need to feel it Son… I need to know that I'm here and I'm with you and that I'm still all yours. There have been so many changes… I need to know we are still ok."

"Oh babe, you are definitely mine. And we are so much more than ok. Come here." He whispered tilting Will's head as he moved closer and their lips brushed softly together. Feeling Sonny's tongue slowly licking the fullness of his bottom lip, then tracing along the top Will opened for him. Immediately, Sonny deepened the kiss wanting nothing more than to learn the taste of his man all over again. Thrusting his tongue deep inside and stroking it along Will's he felt Wills hips thrust forward as if reaching out for him. Sonny tightened his arms around bringing him closer so that they could each feel how much the other was wanted.

Will felt the rigid length of Sonny's cock brush against his own and couldn't stop the deep groan that escaped nor the hard forward thrust of his hips as he tried to generate more contact, more pressure. He felt like his body was on fire and the only way to put the flames out was Sonny. Sonny claiming him, making love to him until nothing remained but the two of them.

Hearing the depth of need and wanting in Will's moan made Sonny growl and run his hands down the front of Will's body releasing buttons as he went. "Will," he breathed out. "I don't want to hurt you babe, we need to slow down."

"I'm fine Son. Please, God please you can't stop now." Will said reaching down and grasped with both hands the ass that always has him wanting more. Pulling Sonny towards him even closer he rubbed the hardened length of his cock faster against Sonny's. Whimpering with desire and need he feels as if he could explode at any moment already.

Sliding Wills shirt down his arms and finally off he brought his hands back to his chest. Slowly tracing his fingertips over hard pecs, through the scattering of very light hair he finally reached his nipples and slowly started stroking the nubs with his fingertips feeling them harden even as he felt Will arching his back a little and hissing through his teeth. "More" he heard him say through clenched teeth. Looking up into his eyes he tried to gauge whether Will was still ok or feeling some pain from their movements. Seeing nothing but desire and want in those blue eyes Sonny slowly brought his hands around and tugging on Will's belt he pulled it free from the tight jeans and tossed it aside. Coming back he unbuttoned and tugged the zipper down at the same time he lowered himself to his knees and tugged both jeans and underwear down over Wills hips till they dropped to the floor. Helping him step out of them he couldn't take his eyes off the rock hard cock in front of his face. Seeing the pearl white drop of fluid resting at the tip Sonny moaned even as he reached out and encircled the thick base. Sliding his hand up, tightening his grip as he reached closer to the tip he saw more pearly drips beading the tip and start to run down the length. Unable to control himself anymore he leaned in and licked the tip, gathering the very essence of Will on his tongue. Feeling Will thrust towards him he opened his mouth and enveloped the head in his mouth. Lowering his head he continued to take more and then still more of Will until he could feel him in the back of his throat. Gently sucking he raised his head all the way back up to the tip where he swirled his tongue around then began the downward trek again to the base. Hollowing his cheeks, creating greater suction, he repeated the up and down motions taking more and more. Relaxing his throat whenever he felt the tip touch his throat he found he could take even more, and when he swallowed around that hard length he felt Will lose control. Feeling Will thread his hand into his hair and grip it Will then began to thrust into that hot mouth.

"God Sonny, that feels so good." Will moaned as he looked down and saw where his cock was sliding in and out of Sonny's mouth. "I need you Son, not gonna last long."

Sonny reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Feeling inside, he found the bottle of lube. Giving Will's cock a few more deep sucks he stood up and quickly shed his own clothes. "Get in the bed babe. I need you too Will but I'm so damn scared of hurting you. You have to promise me right fucking now if anything hurts, or feels off you stop me ok?" Seeing Will nod his head Sonny crawled up the bed and settled laying down between his thighs.

"Sonny, what are you..." Will breaks off with a gasp and a muttered curse as Sonny took him deep down his throat again. Feeling Sonny's one hand reach and hold the base of cock, pumping slowly in tandem to the gentle sucks he felt Sonny's other hand reach for the lube and heard the click as he popped the lid open. "Sonny…"

Backing off for a moment, Sonny said roughly "Babe, relax and enjoy. I love the taste of you. I want to make you feel so good." Taking that long hard dick back into his throat he continued the slow gentle sucking that was meant to tease, but not enough to cum. Squirting some lube on his fingertip he slowly reached that hand back and gently touched the tight rim. Gently circling the ring of muscle he slowly inserted the tip inside, pressing deeper until the whole finger was inside. Pulling it back out he then started a gentle in and out motion. After a few times of this he pushed a second finger in. Feeling Will clench around him he curled his fingers and feeling the small bump he stroked over it. Immediately he heard Will shout and jump thrusting his hips toward him. Continuing the in and out movements with his fingers he soon added a third finger. Thrusting them deep and continuing to stroke over Will's gland Sonny felt himself reacting to the taste and touch of his lover's body. Hips moving restlessly he ground his hard and leaking cock into the mattress. Feeling Will was almost reaching the point of no return, and knowing his own body wouldn't last too long at this point, Sonny eased up on his knees. Grabbing the lube again he dribbled some directly on his cock and hissed as his hand stoked his own length trying to get it slick enough to minimize as much pain from Will as possible. "Remember your promise" he whispered as he leaned forward and holding his cock in one hand slid the lubricated tip up to Will's entrance and slid as slow as he could inside. Stopping once the head was inside he looked at Will, gauging how he was doing.

Holding his thighs open and up to give Sonny as much room as he needed he begged "Honey I'm fine. You'd never hurt me. God Son, please move!"

That was all Sonny needed to hear. Gently he began to move, slowly going inside a little more with each thrust until he was fully seated. Feeling the hotness surround him and knowing he was finally inside his Will brought more pleasure that he'd ever felt. Leaning forward he latched onto Will's lips in a devastating kiss of possession. Hips rocking gently back and forth he couldn't contain his growls of pleasure. Chest heaving he buried his head in Will's neck. Muttering 'Mine Will, you're all mine. Always mine. Forever baby. Don't ever question us babe. I love you so much. Always going to want you. Always going to need you._ Always going to love you!_" Speeding his thrusts he backed off so he could look at Will. Seeing nothing but love and pleasure in that blue gaze he reached in between their bodies and grasped Will's cock in his hand. Tightening his fist around him he began to stroke him with the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Damn Son! So close. Please give it to me; I want to feel you for hours, days. Please Son. Love you so much. Want you. Need to cum Son please!" Arching his back he felt the sharp twinges to his wound but he knew it wasn't anything serious and there was no way he could stop either one of them at this point. Hearing Sonny claiming him as his was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

Sonny, feeling the tightening around his cock, knew Will was there. Stroking his cock faster, thrusting his hips faster, pegging Will's gland with each thrust, he saw Will push his head back into the pillow and roll his eyes up into the back of his head even as he saw creamy white jets of cum fly from Will's cock landing onto his stomach and chest. Stroking him through the orgasm he felt himself losing control. The tightness surrounding his own cock and seeing his Will lose it so completely sent him to the edge. Thrusting hard a few more times he pushed inside as deep as he could feeling his own orgasm overtake him. Looking deep into Wills eyes he chanted as he felt his cum burst from him filling Will up. "Mine Will. All mine, Always mine. Forever."

Sonny slowly started to back up looking closely at Will for signs of pain. Seeing his lover open his gorgeous blue eyes and look at him with a dreamy smile he relaxed and finished pulling out. Dropping to the bed beside him he drew in some deep breaths trying to recover. "I'll get a towel babe, be right back." Leaning over to give him a quick kiss he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Cleaning himself off and dressing in a pair of soft pajama pants he warmed a clean washcloth and headed back to Will. Stopping at the nursery he peeked in and smiled. Arianna was still sound asleep looking so peaceful and beautiful it took his breath away. Remembering Will's text to him earlier calling him Daddy Sonny, his heart swelled to bursting with love for this baby princess. Yeah, Daddy Sonny still sounded perfect. Smiling softly he turned and walked back to the bedroom he shared with Will.

Entering the room he couldn't stop the grin from forming as he noticed Will was almost asleep. Walking up to the bed and sitting beside him he tenderly washed him off. Tossing the cloth in the direction of the dirty hamper in the corner he stretched out beside Will slowly and gently rolling him onto his side facing away from him. Taking a quick look at the healing wound and seeing no obvious problems he leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "You ok babe? Need anything? I checked on Ari, she's sleeping like the angel she is."

Will reached behind him and grabbed Sonny's arm pulling it tightly around him so Sonny's chest was pressed to his back their legs tangled together. Speaking softly he said, "I'm more than ok Son, I'm fantastic. I love you so much. All I need is to feel you all around me while I sleep. It's been way to long since I've slept in your arms. Lying here so close to you, feeling you inside me still and all around me… knowing Ari's safe and sleeping down the hall… I'm home Son. Here in your arms… I'm home." Feeling those arms close tighter around him Will closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait till tomorrow to start planning his surprise. But for now, he figured they both better catch a nap before their angel woke up demanding to be fed and changed. Drifting off his last thought was _Yes… I'm truly home now._

Feeling Will relax into sleep, wrapped tight in his arms, Sonny felt the most profound feeling of peace overwhelm him. He hadn't realized how much he needed to be inside Will, to become a part of him, one with him. To know that all the terror of the past few weeks was over and he was healthy and safe and home. He thought about the 'special delivery' that had been delivered tonight and a big smile escaped. When he called to order it he never expected it to be done and delivered so fast. He couldn't wait for Will to see it. He was a little nervous but he had time to plan the perfect surprise. Nuzzling closer to Will he brushed a soft kiss to the side of his neck and murmured a soft _I love you baby_. He glanced at the green light on the baby monitor that meant it was on and working and snuggling into the warmth of his Will closed his eyes and drifted softly into sleep.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Soft murmured words and giggles woke Will from a deep sleep where he was dreaming of the different ways he could plan the surprise he had for Sonny. Opening his eyes and picking his head up from his pillow he saw that Sonny's side of the bed was empty. Looking towards the sounds he saw he was actually hearing them come from the baby monitor on their dresser. Smiling even as he started to sit up on the edge of the bed he listened to what Sonny was telling Ari.

"Pretty little princess, you are such a good baby, yes you are. So patient while Daddy changes your diaper." Sonny giggles again and Will hears "I promise Ari, your Daddies will get the hang of this diaper thing. There ya go, all nice and dry. Let's zip your jammies back up… there nice and warm again. Ok, princess, don't fuss, Daddy has a bottle right here." Hearing the rocking chair move Will gets up from the bed and walks to the nursery. Leaning against the doorjamb, looking at Sonny holding and feeding Ari while he rocks her, he felt his heart melt while tears stung his eyes.

Sonny looking up and noticing Will's expression smiles and says "What are you thinking over there babe? What are you doing up? Oh crap, I forgot to shut the monitor off didn't I?"

"It's ok." Will said softly walking in and slowly sitting on the floor at Sonny's feet. "I'm the one that should have gotten up with her, you work in the morning. Well in a few hours actually. I'm sorry I didn't hear her."

"Are you kidding me? It's _because_ I work in the morning that I _wanted _to get up with her_. _I miss you guys so much when I'm not here. In fact I was kinda thinking. And if you don't think it's a good idea then please say so ok?" Seeing Will's puzzled nod he continued. "Well you know that corner booth we always sit at right? Well I was thinking if we moved the next booth back and rearranged a little, we could make room to put one of those…little play pen thingy's over there. That way, you could bring her and come visit me. I know you're doing most of your classes online right now so I'd be there to help and watch her so you don't get behind."

Will smiled. "You are so amazing. Really, I hope you know that. I think that would be awesome and I love you for thinking of it. Why would I think it's a bad idea?"

"Well I guess I'm just thinking of all the people fawning over her, she's so perfect you know they will be, but you know germs and all that. I definitely don't want her to get sick or anything."

Well, it's summer now, I don't think we really have to worry about that too much right now. Besides, people can look all they want, doesn't mean they all need to hold her."

"Definitely not." Sonny said brushing a kiss to her head. "_You_ are all ours princess."

Will hummed in agreement, leaning his head against Sonny's thigh. Breathing in the mixed masculine and baby smells that made up his entire life, he softly said "You wanted to know what I was thinking as I was standing by the door?"

Sonny shifted Ari to his chest holding her close with one arm while he threaded the fingers of his other hand through Will's hair. Stroking his fingers through those blonde locks over and over he said "Yes. Tell me please."

Will continued to lean against Sonny but tilted his chin up so he could look in his eyes. "I woke up listening to you talking and laughing with our baby girl, then I came in here to see you rocking and holding her. You're so gentle with her. And the look in your eyes as you look at her." He broke off to take a deep breath and rapidly blink his eyes trying to stop the tears he knew were beginning to form from falling.

Sonny tightened his fingers in Will's hair for a moment then began a slow rubbing massage. "Babe, I…"

"No, let me finish please. You have been, the _one_ rock solid thing in my life since the moment I met you. Through it all, my trying to figure out who I am, through finding out about Gabi and the baby, even when we were broke up… when I needed you the most… you were there. The whole mess with Nick and the blackmailing and our parents_. Every step_ you were there right beside me. And now, I-I know you had other dreams for your… for our… lives. We were going to travel and I was going to try your Yak butter tea…though I still say that's not real..." He said with a small smile. "I admit that I didn't know how this was all going to work out. I felt like I was changing your life, and not for the better. But then I see you with her. And it's amazing Sonny. You are so good with her. I can see how much you love her. I can hear in your voice how _much_ of a miracle she is to you, just like she is to me. My heart melts every single time I see you with her. I watched you from the doorway thinking how extremely lucky Arianna and I are for having you in our lives, loving us. I love you so much Jackson Kiriakis…" Will ended in a whisper.

Sonny, continuing to play with Will's hair, felt his own eyes sting. Looking into the misty blue eyes of his lover, seeing the amazing depth of love in them, he held Arianna securely as he bent down to brush his lips tenderly against Will's. Backing off just a little, still close enough they could feel the others breath, he murmured quietly, "And you were afraid that you didn't have the words to explain how you love me. William Horton… I love you heart and soul babe. And Arianna? Well she owns me too babe. You both are mine now. My family. Always." Resting their foreheads together, Ari between them sleeping, they both just drew comfort in the others presence.

After a few minutes of quiet, Ari began to move a little. "Guess I better lay her down before she wakes all the way up again." Sonny stated rising from the chair. Together, they walked over to the crib and Will watched as Sonny slowly laid her down on her side. Covering her up with a light blanket they both just stood there, arms around the others waist, just watching her sleep. "Night night princess… we love you." They both whispered before walking out of the room.

"Well, it's almost time to get ready for the day. No sense in going back to bed for me. I'm thinking shower then breakfast. What do you say?"

Will looks at him as he runs his hand from Sonny's shoulder down his chest to the strings of his pajama pants. Tugging on the string, watching Sonny's eyes darken, he smiles and says in a husky voice…"I say… need some help?"

Wrapping his arm around Will's waist and pulling him close he leaned in and nuzzled his neck. Softly placing a kiss there, he heard Will moan even as he felt arms circle his own neck and draw him even closer. Sonny breathed in Will's scent and shuddered. "I say hell yeah… if you're sure you're ok. Not too sore from earlier?"

"Mmmm nope. I missed this. I missed you. Let's go." Will said with a grin as he turned and started eagerly tugging Sonny towards the shower.

Entering the bathroom both guys shed their clothes rapidly while never looking away from the other. Will reached in and turned the water on adjusting the temperature. Reaching out his hand he grabbed Sonny's and after stepping into the warm spray tugged him in after him. Bringing his mouth to Sonny's he touched their lips tenderly together, brushing softly. Letting his tongue trace the seam it was as if he were begging for entrance. Feeling Sonny open, his tongue swept in tracing every corner of his mouth as the kiss quickly became more demanding, more forceful. Pushing Sonny back against the wall he slid his hands over that toned chest he loved so much. Feeling the nipples harden as he caressed them Will squeezed and tugged lightly at first, then harder as he felt Sonny shudder and gasp his name.

Sonny tore his mouth away and banged his head against the shower wall as he felt Will tugging on his nipples. Just feeling his hands on his body always drove him to the brink so quickly and he'd have to fight for control. But today, feeling Will so close to him after almost losing him, he didn't think he had much control left. Even though they had made love just hours before the need was too great. "Please babe, need you, want you soo much. Can't wait." He panted out. Reaching his hand down he grasped Will's thick erection making him moan loudly as he stroked the long length from base to tip. Rubbing his thumb over the tip, feeling the slick juices dribbling out just made him more desperate.

Will couldn't believe how fast their desire overwhelmed them. They usually liked to play and tease in the shower but not today. Today was all about reconnecting and making sure the other knew they were together and home and ok. Reaching his arms around Sonny he broke the hold he had on him as he brought them close together. If Sonny had continued to stroke him like that it would have been all over, he would have cum right then. Grasping Sonny's ass with both hands he pulled him close, hard cock rubbing against hard cock, precome easing the way along with the water from the shower. Mouths mashed together in another desperate kiss, tongues reaching for one another tasting the other. Will reached and opened the bottle of lube, never breaking his hold and poured some on his fingertips. It was his turn to claim Sonny, to make his know that he was all his as well. Tracing his hand down through the crease he found the opening and after tracing small circles around it began to push into him just a little at a time. Feeling Sonny thrust his hips back forcing more into him then thrusting forward to rub their cocks together Will knew this wasn't going to take long at all. For either of them. One finger then two fingers… finally three fingers were sliding easily and Will couldn't wait any longer. Turning Sonny around and watching as he braced himself by his hands and arms against the shower wall, Will stepped close again... reaching down with one hand he grabbed his throbbing erection and guided it to where he needed to be. Slowly easing his way inside his lover, he felt a rush of emotion as felt their connection solidified. Stopping for a second as he sank all the way in, he kissed the side of Sonny's neck. Scraping his teeth and sucking strongly he felt Sonny thrust his hips back. Hearing him moan _"Babe, need you, move please." _ Grasping his hips hard, he began thrusting his hips rapidly. Grunting and moaning he felt the tingle that ran up his body. "Son, are you close?"

"Oh God yeah. Touch me please babe."

Reaching around Sonny, Will grabbed his erection and began stroking him rapidly, matching the stroking with each thrust.

"Babe, gonna cum!" Sonny called out.

Feeling Sonny tighten around his cock Will speeded up his thrusts and moaned as he felt himself start to cum deep inside him. "Oh Son, all mine. Love you so much!" he moaned into his neck as he slowed his thrusts and stopped. Holding him close, placing little kisses along his neck and upper back he slowly pulled out. "Ok honey?" he murmured.

"Oh yeah… more than." He said with a smile as he turned around and pulled him close. Sharing a soft kiss they broke off and laughing, started washing each other off quickly.

Getting out of the shower and drying off, they dressed and headed to the kitchen. "Babe, you don't have to stay up. You should get more sleep while you can,"

"No, I want to spend some more time with you. I'm good. I promise."

Smiling as he pulled the cereal and milk out and set them on the table he said "Ok. I'd never turn down time with you." Ruffling his hair as he walked behind him to pour the juice he asked. "You have physical therapy today right? 10 this morning?"

"Yep. I think my mom is going to watch her."

"Aww, you can bring her by the coffee house if you want too. I'll watch the princess."

"Well, I uh have a few more errands I needed to run. If you guys get busy…"

"Errands huh? Sounds mysterious… wanna share?"

"Eh… no?" Will chuckled. "It's a surprise. Please don't ask."

"Ok… well I get that. Maybe I have my own surprise planned." He said with a wink.

"Oh? Do _you_ wanna share?"

Leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips Sonny smiled and teased "Nope. You'll find out when the time is right. Now eat your cereal before Ari wakes up wanting _her_ breakfast."

Eyebrows raised, big smile on his face Will hummed agreement and picked up his spoon.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**The song lyrics towards the end of this chapter in no way belong to me. All rights to the lyrics belong to Richard Marx.**

**Chapter 12**  
Sonny looks up as the bell over the door at CG rings, signaling a customer. Seeing Will walk in holding Arianna he breaks into a big smile. "Hey, there are the two people I love most in this world!" Walking around the counter he wraps his arm around Will and hugs him close to his side. Leaning over he brushes a soft kiss to Will's lips before reaching to take Ari in his arms. "So, how did PT go today? Any problems?"

"Nope. Right on track they say." Will says with a grin. He leans closer as he whispers in Sonny's ear "Told you, you wouldn't hurt me. And even if it would have a little, it was sooo definitely worth it!"

Sonny looks at him as they share a smile. "Love you babe."

"I love you too Son. So, I didn't think I would make it back here."

"Oh? Why's that?" Sonny said as he is slowly rocking a sleepy Ari.

"Mom didn't want to let Arianna go. I thought I was going to have to fight her to get her back."

"Is that right princess? Grandma Sami thought she could keep you did she? Well sorry Grandma, you missed your daddy too much and needed to come see me didn't you? Yes, she can't have you, not to keep because _you_ are all ours." Sonny crooned.

Will smiled as he watched the tender scene in front of him. Looking back, he never imagined his life would be this way. A dad so young, with so much responsibility. All he thought about was Sonny and school. At first he was afraid that the routine, the same day to day stuff that comes with being together and raising a baby would become too much for Sonny. But every time he watches the two of them together like this… he knows this is exactly where both Sonny and he belong. And he knows that Sonny wouldn't want it any other way either.

Seeing Chad walk in from the back office, Will excused himself saying he needed to ask Chad a question regarding Abby.

"Oh, ok. Is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah, she just wanted me to relay a message basically."

"Ok. Well, Ari and I will wait over here for you then."

Will smiles as he walks over to Chad and motions him off to the side. "So, are we all set do you think?"

Chad grins as he tries to avoid looking over at Sonny as he doesn't want to give anything away. "Yep. Everything is set. No worries bud; I told you we'd pull this off."

"Hey Sonny," Chad calls out as they both walk back over to join him and Ari. "Listen man, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. I wanted to take Abby out on the bike for awhile, maybe have some dinner or something. Do you think you could cover for me here Thursday night? She's babysitting or something over the weekend so really that is the only night she could go."

Sonny frowned as he looked down at Ari then over at Will. "I don't know Chad. I'm gone so much from these guys as it is, I hate to spend more time away."

"Well how about I cover for you a night? Say, Friday? You work for me Thursday; I'll work for you on Friday. Deal?"

Looking over and seeing Will nodding his ok with the idea Sonny agreed. Chad said "Great man! Thanks, I'll call Abby now and let her know." Clapping him on the shoulder, he is already on his phone as he walked away.

"Hey Son," Will says as he walks up to stand close to Sonny. "I have an idea. Let's have a date night please? My mom would love to watch Ari again. We could go out to dinner and maybe just walk around the square, hang out, just the two of us. We could go out Friday night. What do you say, please?"

"Oh babe. You so do not need to turn those gorgeous blue eyes on me to talk me into it! Sounds fantastic. Let's do it. Where do you want to eat? If we need reservations we better…"

Will breaks in "I really just want to spoil you for the night. Leave all the details up to me ok? Just dress nice and I will handle everything."

"All right, sounds great! Now, come over here and let me show you what I thought we could do in this area so Ari has what she needs here."

**Friday eve…**

Sonny walks out of the bedroom and heads toward the kitchen where he can hear Will talking. Brushing his hands down the front of his black suit coat over the dark purple dress shirt to make sure it's just right, he enters the kitchen and stops short with a gasp.  
Will turning at the sound looks at Sonny and his eyes grow big at the pure beauty standing in front of him. "Son, wow honey, you look… amazing! Maybe we should stay here, where I don't have to share you with anyone."

"As if that would ever happen babe. I'm all yours and you… Will, that shirt, that jacket… it's what you were wearing on our first date."

"You remember that? What I was wearing I meant?"

"I remember every moment of that night babe. Right down to we didn't get to go anywhere because I had to wait for the shipment at the coffee house." Sonny said with a frown.

"All I remember of that night Son, was spending it with you. It didn't matter what we were doing as long as it was together." Will said putting his arms around Sonny's neck and bringing him close for a kiss.

The doorbell rings breaking the guys apart. "Your mom?" Sonny asks slowly easing away from Will's arms.

"Oh no, that was my dad on the phone. He had run into my mom on the way here and they were talking and I guess EJ had called or something because Mom had to take off and Dad said he would love to come watch her."

Letting Lucas in, Sonny had to smile at the look on his face. "Wow guys, you both look so sharp! What are the plans for tonight?"

"Well, you'll have to ask your son that one. He planned this whole night and said it was a surprise. Wanna tell him Will?" Sonny teased.

"Uh no, good try though." Will laughed. "If you want to tell him afterward, that's fine. Now Dad, Arianna is sleeping in her room. Bottles are in the frig. You know where everything else is. Thanks so much for this. We both have our cells on us so if you need anything at all call us ok?"

"Got it. You boys go and have fun. Don't worry at all. Mom said she will probably be over later too so stay out as long as you want too and yes guys... I will call if I need you." Lucas said smiling.

Will and Sonny quietly went to the nursery door and peeked in. Seeing Ari sleeping, they looked at each other and smiled. Will grabbed Sonny's hand and lacing their fingers together pulled him towards the door. Calling out goodbyes they left the townhouse.  
"So where to first?" Sonny asked.

"Well I thought we could go eat dinner at the Pub. It's after that that the surprises begin." Will said raising and lowering his eyebrows as he smiled.

"Hmm ok then let's go. Some of your Grandma Caroline's Chowder sounds delicious!"

Sitting in a booth, the guys push their bowls away. "Your Grandma never fails to amaze me Will. She should bottle and sell that chowder it's so good!"

"Different people have tried to get her to do that. She just always says she makes it with love for her family here at the Pub."

Sonny reached across the table and laid his hand over Will's. "I'm so glad you had this idea babe. This is so much fun just being able to sit and talk. So… can you tell me what you had planned next?"

"Oh my God Son!" Will burst out laughing. "You're going to be worse than Ari I swear. Surprise means surprise honey. But… we _can_ go." Paying the tab Will once again reaches for Sonny's hand. Once they step outside the door to the pub, Will leads Sonny over to the trees beside the grey fence that's there. Stopping he turns to face him and reaches to hold his other hand as well. Staring into those dark eyes, Will smiles and blushes.

Seeing the blush and seeing those bright blue eyes sparkling Sonny takes a step toward Will. "What are you thinking about right now Mr. Horton?"

"I'm thinking... that right here; in this very spot… you kissed me for the first time. And, I'm thinking, that I would really love… if you would kiss me again right here in our spot."

"Oh baby… you take my breath away. It would be my pleasure. Come here babe." Sonny whispered as he tugged Will closer so they were chest to chest. With one hand he grasped the back of Will's neck, winding his fingers through the hair there, while he wrapped his other arm around his back and brought him flush against his hard body. Feeling Will's arms wrap around his waist at the small of his back, Sonny felt himself shudder at the contact. Bringing his mouth to Will's, he softly brushed their lips together. Nibbling the top lip, then the bottom. Feeling Will open; Sonny swept his tongue inside and licked along the ridges of teeth, licked along the sensitive roof of his mouth before tangling their tongues together in a dance of love and need. Using the hand that now cupped the back of Will's head he tugs using the leverage to change the angle of the kiss, determined to leave his mark of possession before they're done. Feeling himself harden he tightens the arm around Will's waist straining them together at the same time he hears Will moan and feels the arms tighten around his back as well.

Will feels himself losing control and slowly relaxes his arms. Softening the kiss, rubbing Sonny's back he tries to bring them down slowly. Softly breaking the kiss, he presses their foreheads together, both panting. "Whew, damn honey. We have very much improved our technique in the last almost year!"

They both began to laugh and slowly relax again. "Ok Mr. Full of surprises… where to next?"

"Well, I know it's getting dark, but, I have a request." Will said as they reached their parked car.

"Ok. What's that?"

Will reached into the car window and grabbed something from the back seat. Pulling out a long black silk piece of fabric he holds it up. "Trust me?"

"Ooo babe, kinky!" Sonny teases with a quick wink. "Of course I trust you. Put it on man, I can't wait to see what's next!"

Will fixed the blindfold over Sonny's eyes and helped him into the car. Getting in himself he started the car and said "Ok, on to the next surprise."

Feeling the car finally stop and hearing Will get out of the car and open his door, Sonny reached out and held onto Will as he stepped out. It was a little scary not being able to see anything but he trusted Will totally. Walking slowly, holding onto Will's arm, he hears Will open a door and softly murmur "Thanks man, couldn't have done this without you." Sonny couldn't make out the reply but thought it sounded like Chad. Before he could ask he heard the door shut again and it was silent except for the deep breath he heard Will take.

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, Will takes a deep breath and blows it out. "Ok honey, I'm going to take the blindfold off. Ready?"

Feeling the blindfold loosen and drop, Sonny takes a deep breath, unsure why he feels nervous all of a sudden besides the fact that Will seems so, and slowly opens his eyes.  
Watching Sonny's eyes slowly open, then widen as he takes in the scene before him, Will smiles. Sonny slowly turns and looks at the large number of lit candles that seem to be on every available surface of the coffee shop. "Will, wow what is this babe? It's beautiful, but where is everyone what's going on?" he asked as he faced his lover. Seeing the blush and Will's eyes lower to the floor Sonny cups his cheek urging him to look at him. "Will?"

"I wanted this to be special. This, right here, was our first date. But this place means so much more to me… to us. It was here that our friendship became so much more. It was here, where I could come and talk to you and feel like a normal person for the first time ever. It was here that I came out to you. It was here that I confessed I had feelings for you that first time. We have shared sooo many memories right here in this room Sonny. Good times, bad times, they all seem to center around this place. Even us getting back together… when I finally felt whole again, happened right here. We brought our daughter here. Looking back at our life together, here is where I feel our connection the most. So here, is where I needed to celebrate whatever happens next with you."

Sonny truly felt overwhelmed with the depth of love he felt for this man standing in front of him. Feeling his eyes sting, he watches as Will walks over to the speakers against the bar and plugs his phone in. "Will, what?..."

"I made something for you. I was listening to old music one day and heard this song and I instantly thought every single word describes me and how I feel about you. So, I recorded myself playing my guitar and I sang this song… for you. Will you dance with me Sonny?"

Slowly nodding his head, he watches as Will starts the music playing from his phone over the speakers. Recognizing the music, he closes his eyes as a tear escapes and runs down his cheek. Pulling Will so tight against him, they slowly start to move as the music and the lyrics, _oh God in Will's voice_, to the song **Now and Forever from Richard Marx** began to play. Closing his eyes and burying his head in Will's neck, Sonny hears not only the song over the speakers, but Will actually crooning them softly in his ear.

_Whenever I'm weary  
From the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of the madness, when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever I will be your man  
Sometimes I just hold you, too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man  
Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the time, all this time  
Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever I will be your man_

"Now and forever Sonny, I will be your man…"

Feeling Will move back a little as he says that last sentence, Sonny straightens up and watches first in confusion and then in combined surprise/joy/amazement as Will, reaching into his jacket pocket pulls out a small black box. As the music winds down to an end, Will opens the box and drops down onto one knee.

"Babe, oh my God… Will… what" Sonny breaks off as his voice chokes up.

Will holds the box up showing Sonny the silver and gold that intertwine around the band showcasing the three diamonds in the center. "Sonny… I love you more than anything in this world. You bring such love and joy to my heart. You bring such a feeling of peace, contentment and safety to my soul. I can't imagine, nor do I _want to_ imagine a life without you in it, right beside me. These diamonds symbolize the past… which the only past I remember anymore is our past. Today… which is better than I could ever have imagined… and the future…" Will stopped and cleared his throat as he felt himself becoming so emotional at this life altering moment. Taking a deep breath he continues "The future… the only future I can even imagine having, is with you… right beside me as my husband. Jackson Kiriakis… will you marry me?"

Sonny stared in amazement at Will. He knew how Will felt about marriage. Never did he ever dream that Will would actually propose _to him._ Feeling a few more tears escape as he remembered Will's words and the love behind them, he nodded his head even as he said "Yes! Are you kidding me, a million times YES YES YES!"

Will stood up in front of Sonny with the largest smile on his face, eyes sparkling with all the love he felt for this man. Removing the ring from the box, he held up Sonny's left hand and kissing his ring finger slowly slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit.

Sonny held his hand up to admire the view. "It's so beautiful babe." Bringing both hands up to frame Will's face he kissed him gently, lovingly. "I love you so much William Horton. I am so honored and so happy to become your husband." Letting out a giggle, he saw Will look at him with eyebrows raised in question. "Oh babe... this whole entire night has been so incredible, beyond my imagination! You've made me the happiest man on the planet right now."

"Then what's so funny?" Will teased with a smile.

"Just you wait till we get home and I can show you the surprise I have for you… you'll understand then" Sonny said with a wink. Pulling him close they just stood there slowly kissing and enjoying the moment.  
**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hey you, would you like me to drive home?" Will said with a chuckle.

"What? No, why?" Sonny asked as he glanced over with a frown.

"Well, you're looking at your ring more than the road" he teased. "And I for one want to actually make it to the wedding." Seeing the smile and shrug Sonny aimed his way Will burst out laughing.

"What can I say? You totally rocked my world tonight babe. I never, _ever_ expected this as I was getting ready tonight. And my ring, it's absolutely beautiful. So, it's all you fault Will Horton that I'm a little distracted." He said with a laugh of his own.

"Sooo, you said I get a surprise tonight too?" Seeing Sonny nodding, he asked sheepishly, "I don't suppose you'd like to throw me even a_ little_ hint?"

"Hahaha ya, not likely there dude, you made me suffer… now it's your turn to wonder and wait."

"Crap," Will said with a huge sigh. "It was worth a shot."

Sonny laughed and shook his head at Will's antics. This truly was the best night of his entire life. He just couldn't believe that he was actually, officially,_ engaged_ to Will Horton he thought to himself as he caught himself staring at his ring on his finger as it rested on the steering wheel. Looking over guiltily, he caught Will staring at him with a big grin on his face shaking his head mockingly.

"The road Son, the ring isn't going anywhere."

"You're damn right it's not." He growled.

As the guys walked in the front door of their townhouse they saw Sami and Lucas both sitting on the couch. "Well boys, have a good time?" Sami asked.

"Yeah Sonny, what was the big surprise Will had? Did he spring for a fancy dinner somewhere?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

Sonny looked at Will, "They don't know?"

Will shook his head "No, I figured we could tell people together."

"Tell us what?" they asked excitedly.

Sonny, who was holding Will's right hand with his left, lifted their clasped hands towards them and the light hit the ring just right making the gold gleam and the diamonds sparkle.

Sami and Lucas jumped up even as Sami exclaimed "Oh my God is that what I think it is?"

All eyes turned towards Will. Sonny expected to see the famous blush start to stain those cheeks, instead he found Wills electric blue gaze steadily looking into his own eyes with such love in them he felt humbled. "Yes," Will answered in a calm sure voice. "I asked Sonny to marry me tonight." He brought their clasped hands to his lips where he kissed the finger beside the ring. "He made me the most incredibly happiest man ever, by saying yes."

Sami and Lucas looked at each other in amazement. No way did they picture this for their son even a year ago. But both knew a lot could happen in a year and watching the looks the guys were exchanging they knew that this was good, right. They threw their arms around both guys and hugged tightly.

Sami felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at her baby boy. There was a different look about him tonight. A quiet confidence she rarely if ever saw in him, as if he had finally found a place that was his. And looking at the love and contentment in Sonny's eyes as he looked at Will, she realized he had indeed found his rightful place in the world. Right there beside the man he loved, who loved him back just as fiercely. "Congratulations you two. I'm so very happy for you. I-We are behind you both 100%."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement and added his best wishes to the happy couple. "You guys are young, it's not always going to be easy. Just hang on tight to the love you both feel tonight, never let anyone come in between you, and most importantly... talk. Trust me, I wish I had followed this advice." He said with a glance at Sami to see her watching him with a soft look in her eyes.

"Thank you both. We really appreciate that. We haven't told Sonny's parents yet so please just keep it to yourselves tonight. We'll go over there tomorrow to tell them."

Sami and Lucas both agreed and spent the next few minutes filling the guys in on how wonderful and perfect little Arianna had been while they were gone. Will and Sonny glanced at each other and smiled. They knew the effect their baby girl had on anyone who came into contact with her. She is beautiful and perfect… how could anyone _not _love her? Saying goodbyes at the door they finally find themselves alone again.

Just as Sonny was getting ready to walk into Will's waiting arms, Arianna started to cry. "I think she knows we're home. We better go see the princess."

Walking into the nursery together they both started making the soft soothing noises so Ari knew they were home. Will picked her up and swayed side to side. "Someone needs changing don't they," he said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Why don't you change her while I warm up a bottle for her. I think she'll go back to sleep fast enough." Hearing Will's agreement, Sonny went out to the kitchen to warm the formula. Once he was done he walked back into Ari's room to find them snuggled together in the rocking chair, Will humming the music from the song he had sung to him earlier. "That song will forever be my favorite I want you to know. And I do have a request." He said handing the bottle over.

"Oh? What's that?" Will asked looking up.

"I want us to dance to that song at our wedding. Of the recording you made of it… I want everyone to hear you sing and play that incredible song. Please?"

"Son, no one is going to want to hear me…" he breaks off as Sonny interrupts him.

"_I_ want to hear you. You have no idea how much that song means to me now. You have a beautiful voice babe. Please, I really want to dance with you, for the first time, in front of our family and friends… as husbands… to your song for me."

"How can I say no to your daddy Ari?" Will asks looking into her blue eyes as she watches them both as she is eating. Looking up at Sonny, and seeing the plea in his eyes, Will relents. "Ok honey. I really would love to dance to it again with you."

Sonny leaned over to brush a tender kiss against his lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "Now, you ok here with her? I thought I'd go catch up on some paperwork from the coffee shop. I'll just be in our room on the computer so when you're done here you could come find me? Maybe we can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Sounds great… as long as I get to pick the movie." Will said with a grin.

"Oh man, you always pick the scariest shit."

"Aww, don't worry honey. You can snuggle up in my arms and I'll keep the bad ole monsters away," Will teased with a smile.

"I just use being scared for an excuse to snuggle in his arms on the couch Ari. Daddy isn't really a scaredy cat." Sonny whispered as he kissed her soft hair.

"As if you need a reason for me to hold you. I'd very happily hold you in my arms for the rest of our lives. Oh wait, that's exactly what I _am_ going to do!" Will said smiling.

"Oh yeah you are, I'm counting on that babe." Sonny said with a wink as he walked to the door.

Leaving Will to get Ari fed and back to bed he hurried into their room. Pulling out the small black box he had hidden in his dresser drawer he opened it and looked down at the contents. Seeing the beautiful wide gold band shining in the light, he rubbed his fingers across the designs he had had etched into the gold that started on either side of the diamond in the center and continued around the band. When he had special ordered it he had had no idea it would turn out as beautiful as it did. Looking at his own ring Will had placed on his finger he felt his heart melt all over again remembering their dance and the words Will had said to him.

He had had some ideas of the way he had wanted to propose to Will, he just had been waiting for the right moment. Knowing how Will had felt about marriage in general he had been a little scared _to_ ask him. Oh he never doubted Will's love and commitment to him... he just wasn't sure if Will would agree to take that giant leap of faith with him. Now though… he thought tonight would be a perfect time to show him the ring. And, Sonny thought with a grin as he pulled out a folder with a few papers printed off the internet inside, while there was no way he could ever top the romantic proposal Will had done for him… he did have an extra surprise to show the love of his life. Yep, he thought as he quickly went into the living room and stashed both the box and the folder in the cushions where he knew he would be able to reach them. Tonight was definitely a night that would live in both their memories forever.

Will walked into the living room just as Sonny straightened up from the couch. "I thought you were on the computer doing some work."

"No, I decided tonight was our night, no work allowed." Sonny answered with a smile.

"Sounds great to me," Will said sitting in the corner of the couch, one leg along the back of the cushion the other on the floor leaving the space between so Sonny could snuggle back against his chest. Watching as Sonny grabbed the remote and came towards him he opened his arms wide. "Come here honey, I just want to hold you."

Sonny stopped and stood beside the couch before he got down on his knees beside Will bringing them to eye level.

"Son, is something wrong?" Will asked worriedly.

Sonny reached out to cup Will's face in his hand, thumb stroking the slight stubble he found along his jaw. "Wrong? No, everything's perfect babe. I was going to wait till later to give you your surprise but honestly I'm just not sure of when the perfect moment is and frankly I don't want to wait anymore." Reaching under the cushion closest to him he palmed the box. Taking it out and looking into Will's eyes he sees the instant Will notices and recognizes what he's holding.

"Sonny, is that? Oh my God!" Will breathed out. Looking from the box to Sonny's eyes and back again Will reached out a hand towards it and Sonny noticed it was trembling.

"The other day when you first came home and I had to run to CG to sign for that package… it was this." Opening up the box to display the ring inside he said, "I ordered this for you because even though I thought you were still really unsure about marriage, I know how very much I love you. And I knew that all I wanted in this world was for you to be my husband and for you to let me show you that forever doesn't always mean for a while."

Pulling the ring out of the box he brought it closer for Will to see. "I had this ring special ordered just for you. The diamond to me is you. It sparkles and shines just like the light you've brought into my life. Look at the etchings Will that go around the band. The hearts are obvious. You have my heart always babe and they go along with the other symbol. Do you know what that is?"

Will wiped at the tear that was slowly making its way down his cheek. Nodding his head he said, "I-It's the infinity sign."

"That's right babe." Lifting Will's chin up so he could see those shiny blue eyes he leaned in and tenderly, softly kissed his fiancé. "So you see, anytime you need to, you can look at the ring and be reminded of three things. One, that you are the light of my life. Two, that you own my heart, I love you so much. And three, and it's the most important… my love for you is just like that infinity sign Will. It has no beginning and definitely no ending. It's forever. So, I know we already did this once today but I want to do this right. William Horton, would you please be my love forever? Would you marry me?"

Will lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sonny so fast and so hard he almost knocked them both to the ground. Sonny could hear Will mumbling something but he had his head buried so tight to his neck he could barely hear him much less make out the words. Feeling the fine tremors wracking the body pressed against his he made slow up and down motions with his hands along Will's back while making quiet shushing sounds. After a few seconds he slowly backed up the tiniest bit just so he could hear what Will was saying. He felt his stomach clench and his heart melt as he heard Will mumbling over and over "Forever Sonny, we'll be a family forever. Never leave me Sonny, forever… you promised!"

"Hey babe shhh," Sonny said softly. "It's ok baby. I did promise, _I am _promising… this is forever for us Will. We are forever and anytime you need reminded of that, for any reason at all… you look at your ring, you touch these symbols… and know that you and Ari and I… are a family forever. Infinity Will. I promise." Slowly backing away he reached for Will's left hand and as Will had done for him earlier he kissed the finger before slowly sliding the ring on. It too, was a perfect fit. Giving it another kiss he let go so Will could hold it up and look at how it looked on him. It looked perfect.

Seeing the amazing, blindingly happy smile on Will's face as he turned his hand one way and then the other watching as the light sparkled and shone over the gleaming gold and shiny diamond Sonny knew that he had made the right choices in the designs for the ring. He knew Will still struggled with insecurity from his past. But seeing his reaction to his words and the ring just made him that more determined to prove over and over if need be that he was in this for the long haul. He wanted to show Will that life happened yes, and there would be ups and downs in life of course, but their love, unlike what he had been taught growing up in a broken home, would last forever. That their love would always be their shelter in any storm. That their love for each other would be their home always. And speaking of homes… he thought of the folder and the papers inside as he looked again at Will and said, "Hey babe, I have another surprise for you too…"

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
"Another surprise? Son, my ring is enough, more than enough it's _everything_!"

"Well this is more something for all of us, just the plan is the surprise." Sonny said sliding the folder out from under the couch where he had stashed it earlier.

"Ok, you've spiked my interest," Will said looking interestedly at the papers. "What's that?"

"Well, I was looking at houses on the internet and despite searching several sites I just couldn't find anything that even looked like what we would want. Either the house was too small or didn't have a big yard. One was nice that might have worked but it was on a main road with heavy traffic and there's no way Ari could play safe no matter what we did. So, I started thinking of how much land my Uncle Vic owns. I talked to him, and he said he would give us a section to build our dream house. We could make it exactly the way we wanted Will. He even said we could pick where we wanted it to be! Well? What do you think?"

Will sat there in stunned disbelief. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever dream that he would be here… engaged to marry the man of his dreams, dad to the most precious little girl ever, and now to have a home… their home built exactly the way they wanted? "I'm amazed and a little overwhelmed I guess." He said with a chuckle. "I'm not sure that feels right for him to just give us something that costs so much. And," he paused for a second looking down towards the floor. "How on earth could we afford too build a house? I know the coffee house is doing well but come on, you're talking thousands of dollars Son. You're talking hiring an Architect to come up with the plans and all the materials and the construction crews... I just can't even imagine…"

"Will, look at me please." Seeing the emotions in those eyes made Sonny smile tenderly. "First of all, Uncle Vic wouldn't hear of us buying the land. Believe me I asked. Once he hears about us getting married he will insist on the land as a wedding present anyway I'm sure."

At the words 'married' and 'wedding' both guys glanced down at the rings on their fingers before looking at each other and smiling once they noticed what the other was doing.  
"As for the building of the house, we have some advantages most people don't have."

"Like?" Will Asked with a raised brow.

"Well for starters I have an old buddy of mine that went to school for Architecture and Design. I heard he was going to be stopping in town to see his family and we can talk to him about the plans."

"Old buddy?" Will asked with a fleeting look of unease.

"Babe, come on, I would _never_ bring an old boyfriend around you. Brent is just a guy whose parents were friends with mine a long time ago. We, as in large groups, used to go and hang out different times. I haven't seen or heard from him more than a year. I kinda think it would be neat to show my family off to him honestly." Frowning, he watched Will look down at his ring and trace over the designs engraved there. "Babe…," he broke off with a relieved smile as Will looked up at him with a smile, the sparkle back in his eyes.  
"Ok, so designing of our house… check. What about the affording part?"

"Ok, well, for one thing CG is in fact doing really well. But, my parents set up a trust for each of their kids to be used as we saw fit. It won't completely cover the cost, but it will be a huge part and we should be able to mortgage the rest easily enough. Please don't say no. This is for us, for our future. A house is a great investment too. Think Will, our house. Big, wrap around porch where we can sit someday and watch Ari play on her swing set. We would be close to families but not too close. Easy commute to work and school." Sonny grew quiet as he saw Will take a deep breath.

"_Our_ house… first Ari, then rings and a wedding, now a house… this is _my_ dream come true. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that this is yours? I mean seriously Sonny, a year ago you were…"

"So deep in love with you it was painful. Painful, because I didn't know if you would ever learn to love yourself enough to trust coming out and being who you truly are. Painful, because I knew if you didn't… then I never stood a chance at winning your heart. Painful, because I love you sooo much and I used to dream of exactly this happening but was so afraid it never would." Shifting closer, Sonny leaned in until he was so close he could feel Will's breath against his lips. "Sitting here next to you, wearing your ring to me, Arianna in her room, talking about our wedding and our house is exactly where I want to be. _You_ William Horton are _my_ dream come true." Tapping his finger against Will's ring he whispered "I love you forever… remember? Never… ever doubt that babe." Leaning forward he softly brushed his lips over Will's. Feeling Will open to him he swept his tongue inside and softly, slowly tasted Will. Feeling Will's tongue stroking against his own, Sonny moaned and brought his arms up and around Will pulling him closer still till they were so close even air couldn't get in between them. Feeling Will's tongue enter his own mouth Sonny gently began sucking on it. "Mmm babe, you taste so good. Let's take this to our room where we can get more comfortable huh?"

"Oh yeah, sounds great." Will said in a husky voice. Tugging Sonny by the hand the guys entered their room and after hurriedly shedding their clothes climbed into bed and pulled each other close. "I love the feel of you next to me, holding me. I love your touch, your sexy smell, I love you Sonny. So much more than I thought was possible. And if you're sure... of everything... then I would love for us to build our house."

"Oh babe, thank you! I'm so excited, and we will do every step of it together. Those papers in the folder are just some different floor plans to get ideas and some pictures of the different properties Uncle Vic owns. There are pictures of different designs of houses and color ideas..."

Sneaking in a lingering kiss, Will said "Wow, sounds like you've really put thought into this. You've obviously put a lot of time into it."

"Yes I have, which should prove to you that this is right where I want to be, doing _exactly_ what I want to do. And speaking of what I want to do... right now, what I really want to do is..." leaning closer he whispered "taste you...every delicious, sexy inch of you."

Will smiled even as he pulled Sonny closer. "Sounds like you're just full of good plans tonight."

**Later that week…**  
Will, sitting at the table working on homework felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he smiles as he sees it's a text from Sonny. **Hey my sexy fiancée … busy?**

Will chuckles as he thumbs a reply. **Homework, Mom and EJ came and took Ari for a while. What's up my handsome soon to be husband?**

**Mmm I love the word husband babe, can't wait! Anyways…LOL… that old friend I was telling you about is on his way here and I'd really like it if you were here to meet him and go over stuff with him.**

**Absolutely! Wouldn't miss it. I'm on my way. I love you Son.**

**Love you too babe… now hurry! Lol**

Will walked into CG shortly after that and looked around. Not seeing Sonny anywhere he walked up to the waitress and asked if she knew where he was. Learning that he was back in his office Will heads that way. Seeing the door slightly ajar he reached for the doorknob just as he hears his name being mentioned. Standing there he hears Sonny telling someone about them being together and about being dads to the most beautiful little baby girl ever. Smiling, he takes a step forward even as he hears another man's voice say "Really Sonny? Married? Fatherhood? Where did this all come from? Where's the Sonny that could stay up all night at a party and still go hiking and climbing mountains the next day?"

Will's eyebrows dipped down as he frowned. Taking a deep breath he opened the door even as he called out "Is this a private conversation? Or since it involves me can I join in?"

Seeing Sonny standing next to a tall thin blonde Will looked at Sonny and said "The friend I take it?"

Sonny was upset. He hated having the choices he'd made in his life questioned. Seeing Will walk in, the over big, I'm hurt but I'm not going to show it, smile on his face just made him more upset. No one hurts his Will. _At. All._ "Hey babe." Sonny said as he walked over to stand next to Will. Sneaking his arm around his waist he pulled him close. "Yeah, I thought so anyway. Will, this is Brent. Brent, this is my soon to be husband and keeper of my heart… Will."

"You thought so? What's that supposed to mean?" Brent asked.

"It means, I thought you were my friend. After hearing you talk to me like I was a complete idiot for living the life I do…and loving it… I'm not so sure that's true anymore."

"Come on Sonny, I didn't mean any harm. I just can't believe you are ready to settle down into what… diapers, laundry, dishes, and cooking? You're young and, no offence Will, but just because your boyfriend is tied down to all that… why should you be?"

Sonny was completely stunned and speechless. He was so completely pissed off he could barely formulate a reply. And then, feeling movement, he looked down at Will's hands watching as he took the finger from one hand and was tracing the symbols on his engagement ring over and over again. Looking up into Will's face he saw he was looking down at his ring with a sad, hurt look on his face, and he lost it. His blood felt like it was boiling through his veins he was so mad.

Taking a step forward which placed him slightly in front of and in between Will and Brent, Sonny took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice was so low it was more growl than anything. "Look asshole. I have **no** clue where you get off talking like that to me. You don't get to question a damn thing I'm doing with my life. All that shit you've mentioned about what I used to do was what Brent, a few years ago? You want to know what happened to me?_ It's called growing up_. You should really try it sometime. Settling down is a whole lot more than household chores. It's working every day to become a person deserving of the love of another. It's being there through thick and through thin for that person. It's knowing that no matter what's going on in your life you have a safe place to come home to. It's knowing you are loved beyond reason and loving someone else more that you thought possible. It's wanting to spend every moment you can with that person, and sharing every moment you're not with them. And our daughter," Sonny stopped to take a quick breath. Brent, seeing Sonny's eyes had turned black with rage during the conversation had backed up a few steps. "I will only say this **_one time_** and one time only Brent so you listen damn good ok?" Seeing Brent pale and nod he said in a tight low voice, "Arianna is **_our_** daughter. She is every bit as much mine as she is Will's. I delivered her into this world. I was the _**first**_ person she saw, heard and felt. I have rocked her to sleep, fed her and changed her. I've sung her to sleep and read to her. I've bathed her and walked with her. Most importantly... I **_love_** her! It is an incredible honor to have her love and trust me like she does. You speak of my family again… and to make myself crystal clear here my family is Will and Arianna…you speak with the utmost respect…or you don't speak of them… at all. And to answer your last question, stupid as it is, as to why I should be… as you called it… tied down?"

Sonny stopped as he felt Will's hand touch his back. Turning to look at him he was almost afraid to see the hurt and lost look that was on his face a few minutes ago. Seeing Will standing tall behind him, eyes calm and sparkling with love and laughter as they looked into his own, Sonny felt himself relax slightly.

"Son, I think I'd like to answer that question ok?" Will said smiling as he twirled his ring around on his finger. Seeing Sonny nod his head, Will stepped forward so he was standing directly in front of Brent. "So I believe your question was 'Why should Sonny be tied down to me and Arianna… correct? Well that's simple." Looking off to the side he winked at Sonny.**_ "Because this is exactly where Sonny wants to be."_**

Sonny felt such incredible love and pride standing there watching Will. The confidence oozing off him in waves as he stared down Brent was, he had to admit, hot as hell. Looking down seeing Will playing with his ring he smiled. He was right, having that tangible something to stroke and hold as a reminder of how much and how deep his love went for him, brought Will a sense of love and security. Everything he had hoped it would do. Looking at Brent he had to hide a laugh. The man was pale.

"I'm really sorry guys. I had no idea how things were between you and I had no right to speak like I did. I really apologize Will. I don't even know you and I just shouldn't have said anything. Please," Brent said holding out his hand, "Accept my apology?"

Will looked over and saw Sonny leaning back against the desk. He could tell by the look on Sonny's face that he was leaving it up to Will to accept it or not. He could also tell by how very dark Sonny's eyes were that he hadn't completely calmed down yet. Will's heart melted remembering all that Sonny had said tonight regarding their family. He felt a peace in his heart that really hadn't been there before. He was, slowly and with Sonny's help, realizing that he was _very much_ loved. But even more important than that, that he was _deserving_ of that love. It wasn't, he realized, something that he truly believed in his heart up until now. Reaching forward he shook the offered hand. "Apology accepted. As to having you design our house…" he trailed off turning to look to Sonny in question.

"Will is a much more forgiving and generous person than I am Brent. I find out a little more every day that when it comes to Will and Arianna, I am **_every bit_** as much a Kiriakis as my dad and Uncle Vic. We don't forgive… or forget... slights to our loved ones. Will and I will need to talk and discuss the building of our house together. We'll give you a call. Now if you would please excuse us?" Sonny said in a neutral voice leaving no room for discussion as Brent nodded his head at them and walked out the door closing it behind them.

"Will? You ok babe?" Sonny asked coming to him and wrapping both arms around holding him close.

"Whew honey! I had no idea your eyes could turn that black… and they were just snapping. And that deep growl you get… uh… yeah Sonny… that was so damn hot."

Leaning against Sonny, Will could tell the instant Sonny felt his reaction to the possessive love Sonny had shown tonight. Feeling those arms tighten and bring him closer Will whispered in his ear. "Mom still has Ari, how about we go home and…" Will broke off as he felt Sonny shudder and shake his head.

"Sorry babe, can't wait that long. I need you right now. I love you so much Will. _Never_ look like you did tonight babe. You looked so unsure of me… of us. Never let _anyone_ cause you to doubt my love for you. I saw you caressing your ring. Always remember Will… I love you… _forever_." Sonny brought him close and kissed him almost desperately as he pulled him toward the couch in the office.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Will felt the desperation in Sonny's kiss and his touch as he allowed himself to be backed up to the couch. Hearing the sadness in his voice as he begged him not to doubt his love made his heart ache. Tightening his arms around Sonny he slowly broke the kiss and leaning his forehead against Sonny's he whispered "I am so sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for babe?"

"I don't know… I don't want you to think that I doubt that you love me, I don't. I know you do. I wish I could explain to you the thoughts that I get in my head sometimes."

"Can you try? I think I know most of it babe. But I can't make it all better if I don't know what's wrong."

"I think sometimes that your mom was right about me, that I'm not good enough for you."

"Will, are you…"

"Please just listen to me Son. I really don't know if I'll have the courage to say all this again."

"Ok, but I'm already not liking this at all. And I want to hold you while we talk so come here." Sonny settled down on the couch and pulled Will down so he rested against his chest, but where he could still look down into those eyes that had so much emotion in them they told a story all on their own. Holding him in the circle of his arms he said, "Ok, go on."

"Son, you're so sure of yourself. You've done things in your life I could only dream of. I mean really, think about it. Private schools, trips all over the world, exploring Europe, climbing mountains for God's sake! I mean look at my life. Bounced from Mom's place to Dad's, to Grandma's to whoever. You own your own business. I'm still in school. And Ari…"

"Ok babe, stop right there. As much as this is killing me to hear, I_ want_ to listen… to put this behind us. But please, do not bring Arianna into this. She is such a precious gift to me, to us. No, I didn't think about being a dad at this age or what that would mean. But Will, the instant I touched her, looked at her… I don't know if I can explain exactly babe. It was like this part of me I didn't even know was missing… was right there in front of me. She looked at me with those eyes so much like yours that I swear, she just captured my heart just as much and as easily as you did. When you were in surgery, and I didn't know what was going to happen, she was a part of you I could hold. I love her Will. Just as much as you do. I meant what I said to Brent, she is **ours**. So as much as I know that growing up you didn't always know where you belonged, know this… Arianna will _never_ question that. She will _always _know where she belongs. _Right here with us… both of us._ And babe… no matter what it takes, how long it takes… you will learn that right here in my arms, next to my heart is where _you_ belong. As long as I live_, you belong with me."_

Will felt his heart warm at the emotion filled words coming from Sonny's mouth. Sometimes he was just amazed at how much this man loved him. And he was telling Sonny the truth when he told him that he never doubted it. "I just don't know what is so special about me." Will blurted out. "I mean, you are so amazing Son. Brian wanted you… he's going to be a doctor! Brent, I know you said has always been just a friend but come on… and he's an architect! They both come from great families that fit right in with your family. I guess bottom line is…" Will broke eye contact and looked down even as he felt the heat rush and warm his cheeks.

"Bottom line babe. Say it please… because then it's my turn."

Will drew in a deep breath and raised his eyes to look into Sonny's. Seeing the tenderness and love radiating from them gave him the courage to speak his biggest fears. "What if someday you wish you had more. Someone who was more your equal. Someone that was better than me."

Sonny took a deep shuddering breath and broke in, "Ok Will, my turn because I don't think my heart can take much more. I love your Mom and Dad… I do. But I swear there are some days I could hate them too, for what they put you through whether they meant to or not. For you to question how special you are… Will, you are _such_ an incredible man. You are one of the most kindhearted people I know. You would do absolutely anything for anyone. You are generous to a fault. If you found someone who was cold I have no doubt you would give them the shirt off your back without thinking twice. You have such a sweet, caring heart. You are so loving to everyone you come in contact with. You take your responsibilities very seriously. You're so smart babe… if I had one wish… I swear it would be that you could see yourself through my eyes. Because in my eyes, I'm nowhere near good enough for _you_ Will Horton."

"What? Sonny, come on, "

"I'm serious babe. I have a temper, I lose my patience. My mom is _such_ a meddler. Look at my families past. Uncle Vic… yeah… we all know the stuff he used to be into. But Will, it _doesn't matter_ to me if I think I'm not good enough for you. So I guess add selfish to the list because you are _mine_. I love _you._ Insecurities, self-doubts and all .You are mine; you belong to me and with me. I don't want any other man, I don't even_ see_ them. You own my heart babe. My soul. Forever." Sonny leaned down and captured Will's lips in a passionate kiss. He knew all Will's feelings of not being good enough wouldn't go away overnight. Not even close. But he knew that their love was strong enough to overcome them with time. And, thank God, they had a lifetime to work on it, together.

"I love you Sonny. So much. I need you… please make love to me? "

Sonny's eyes darkened with desire. "Oh yeah babe, my pleasure, you never have to ask." Reclaiming Will's lips he pushed him forward and over so that Will was laying on the couch, Sonny's body flush on top of him. He raked his hand thru Will's hair, holding him still, as he deepened the kiss. Feeling Will's tongue entering his mouth, Sonny let out a whimper even as he shuddered with need. Running his free hand down he began to unbutton Will's shirt as fast as he could. The desperation from earlier, to prove to Will that he belonged, that he was loved beyond words returned. He needed skin and he needed it now. "Clothes babe, off please." Sonny said huskily. Sitting up he pulled his polo shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor as Will pulled his arms out of his shirt and threw it onto the pile. Both guys removed shoes, socks and began tugging down their jeans and briefs while closely watching the other, eyes following every bare patch of skin that was revealed. Breaths panting in excitement, hands shaking with excitement they reached out to each other to draw the other closer. Will laid back down bringing Sonny over and on him, both moaning at the exquisite feel of skin on skin.

Will pulled Sonny's head down and to the side, placing his lips on his neck he gently bit down before sucking up a bit of skin. He ran his hands down Sonny's back down to the swell of his ass. Grabbing and squeezing as he felt Sonny buck his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock in the crease where hip meets leg. Feeling the wetness from Sonny's arousal, Will tipped his head back and latched onto those luscious lips once more. Thrusting his tongue inside that warm mouth, feeling Sonny's tongue greedily stroking inside his own mouth, as if trying to taste every surface possible, Will let out a loud groan. Both sets of hips thrusting towards the other as wetness gathered in small puddles between them from the high level of raw need and excitement. Will arched his back sharply as he felt Sonny lean back a little and reach between them grasping both hard cocks in one hand and slowly begin to stroke them together. Gasps and moans echoed throughout the room as both guys were moving together, whispering words of love and looking into the eyes of the other as they drew closer to that moment of release.

Sonny looked at Will as he moaned at the feeling of their slick cocks rubbing against each other. As fantastic as that felt though, that was not how he wanted to finish. Slowing the strokes down, he gasped, "Babe, gotta be inside you. Need to show you, right here is where you belong."

Will felt his hole flutter at the thought of Sonny inside him. He never felt as close to his man as he did when he was deep inside him, when Sonny was so close not even air could get between them. "Yes, Please Son, inside… hurry…"

Letting go of his own cock because he was close and prepping Will always excited him further, Sonny reached under the cushion where they kept a small bottle of lube because hey, obviously they might need it sometime. Opening it and squeezing out a small amount on his fingers he also squirted a small amount along the crease and over his hole. Feeling Will shudder, he grinned as he traced a line from the tip of Will's cock down to the base, down over his balls, stopping to tug on them gently because he knows it drives Will insane. Letting his fingers trace back slowly, closer and closer to the place where he longed to be, he reached out with his other hand and grasped Will's hand entwining their fingers tightly. He needed that connection right then. Taking a finger and rubbing the lube around the entrance he felt Will jump and moan. "Oh yeah babe, I want you so much." Sliding the tip of his finger inside he made short gentle thrusts slowly relaxing Will, making it easier to insert his finger deeper and deeper with each in and out motion. Feeling Will thrust up and then back impaling his finger deeper he slowly added a second finger making scissoring motions to stretch him. There was never any pain allowed in making love to Will. No matter how hot he himself was, how desperate for relief he was, he would wait and take as much time as Will needed to be ready. He found out early on that his greatest pleasure was obtained only when Will was feeling the same pleasure. Letting go of Will's hand he reached down to tug on Will's cock, which had been bouncing around tapping his stomach from the force of his thrusts. Seeing Will cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his shout of pleasure Sonny inserted three fingers, thrusting deep as Will used his hips to thrust forward into the hand stroking him even as he reared back impaling himself over and over on those fingers. Head tossing back and forth in mindless pleasure Will begged Sonny "Now, please! So close Son, need you inside, please…"

Sonny gave a low groan as he heard these words. "Oh yeah babe, going to be so deep inside you." Grabbing his cock he pumped it a few times and then spread more lube over his length. Rubbing the head around Will's hole, he slowly pushed in stopping every little bit letting Will get used to the stretch.

Will was in heaven feeling the slight burn of entry, knowing that soon he would feel the greatest pleasure. Feeling Sonny push deeper and deeper he finally felt him as he was all the way inside. Feeling the heavy fullness, Will begged "Move Son, please move"

Sonny slowly began thrusting in and out. Groaning at the tight heat surrounding him he pulled Will closer to him thrusting faster and deeper. Reaching over and grabbing a pillow he shoved it under Will's hips changing the entry angle. Hearing Will's gasped "Right there, oh Son don't stop!" Sonny knew he found the right spot. Thrusting even faster, pegging Will's gland each time, he knew it wouldn't be long for either of them. Watching as Will reached down and began to jack himself to the rhythm of his strokes Sonny threw his head back, biting his lips trying to control the growls he was making. Nothing ever felt as good as when he and Will were one. Pounding faster still he felt that imminent tingle that indicated release. "Babe, I'm there, cum with me Will!" Sonny gasped out as he felt his cock pulse deep inside Will.

Will, feeling Sonny flood him with his hot cum, lost it. Stroking faster and tighter he began to shoot cum all over his stomach and chest, groaning Sonny's name.

Feeling Will slowly relax Sonny leaned down to softly kiss him. Slowly inching away he stared directly into Will's eyes. "Will, please try to always remember that you are _it_ for me. You are _everything_. If it's one goal I have in my life… it's to get you to believe with no hesitation or doubts… that I'm never going away. There is nothing on this Earth that could _ever _take me away from you or Ari. No man, no trips, no damn mountain. I know your past; I know your hurts, your secrets, your fears. Everything that I know about you just reinforces to me one thing… _you belong to me_. _I belong to you_." Reaching for Will's left hand he brings it up so Will can see the ring. You have my heart forever Will. Beyond forever… infinity Will. And I don't mind in the least reminding you of this as many times as I need to. I love you Will." Sonny breathed out as he shared a slow tender kiss.

Feeling Sonny start to slowly slip out as he started to get up Will stopped him with a touch to his cheek. Looking into Sonny's eyes he whispered, "You show me every day in so many ways that I belong to you. That you love me. I promise Son, I'm trying to get past all these fears. I don't doubt your love. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. I love you so much Sonny. Infinity… that's how long we'll love each other." Sharing another soft kiss they finally got up and after cleaning up got dressed.

Just as they started walking towards the door to leave the office, giggling and whispering about how they hoped no one had heard them, Will felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he started and exclaimed "Hey, it's Gabi." Answering his phone with a smile, he felt Sonny come up and stand next to him.

Sonny could see the smile slowly die away even as he saw Will pale a little. Frowning he put his hand on Will's lower back rubbing circles just to let him know he was there. Growing more worried by the second he stepped in front of Will with an eyebrow raised in inquiry. Hearing Will tell her that they should be home in an hour or so he wondered what put the look of almost fear on his face. Watching Will hang up and lock his screen before sliding the phone back in his pocket he couldn't wait any more. "Will? What's wrong? What did she say?"

Will looked at Sonny, seeing the concern in his eyes, hearing it in his voice, and murmured "She wanted to know when we would be home. She said she wanted to Skype with us, that she needed to talk to us about Ari. Oh God Son, what if she wants to take her away? What if…?"

Sonny broke in, "Over my dead body babe. That is soo never gonna happen I can promise you that. Come on, we need to call my dad and EJ."

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Dad? Hey, Will and I may have a problem. Can you come over to our place? No, we're ok, Gabi called and we aren't sure what's going on but I think it's time to sit down and see where we stand legally. Ok, thanks, see ya soon." Sonny hung up the phone and turned to Will who was just setting his phone down on the table. "Did you call Sami?"

"I texted her, I didn't want to chance waking Ari up if she was sleeping. I asked her to bring EJ and meet us at home. She wanted to know what was going on but I just said we would explain then but that we were ok."

"Ok then let's go. It's going to be ok babe. Arianna isn't going anywhere."

"You're damn right she's not Son. Gabi left her weeks ago. Weeks where we have had what… a few calls and that's it. Arianna doesn't even know who she is at this point. She knows us. She knows home. She will _not _grow up like I did being bounced from house to house or in this case continent to continent! If that's what she thinks she's doing… she's dead wrong."

Will and Sonny leave to head home calling out a good bye to Chad as they do, ignoring the smirk he sent their way. Having their lovemaking overheard was the least of their worries at this point. Arriving at home they settle on the couch waiting for everyone to get there. Sonny leans his head down on Will's shoulder. Watching as Will starts tracing over the symbols in his ring and twisting it around and around, his thoughts wander to the problem at hand. He knows Will's worried enough so he doesn't want to add to it. _Please God, don't take that little girl away from us. We love her so much. We're a family Lord. Please…_ Closing his eyes against the sting of tears those thoughts brought he snuggled in a little closer. Reaching out a hand he placed it over Will's and squeezed. They both looked up towards the door and then to each other as they heard a knock. They both jumped up to answer.

Justin stood just outside with a frown on his face, Adrienne standing beside him. Just as they were walking in the door, Sami and EJ arrive with Ari all bundled up in her pink blanket. Sonny reached out for her and took her from Sami. Snuggling her close to his chest he bent his head down nuzzling into her hair breathing deep that wonderful baby smell that is hers alone.

After everyone gathers inside Sami spoke up. "Ok, we're all here I guess. What's going on? What's wrong?"

Adrienne, who had been quiet up until now, spoke up. "Oh my God Sonny, what is that ring on your hand?! Is that…?"

"Mom, please. We were going to stop out and share the news with you guys, we just haven't had time." Stepping close to Will's side he looked up and smiled at Will. "Will proposed to me Friday night in the most romantic way possible. As you can see… my answer was… and still is… YES!"

"But Sonny…you guys are so young. Don't you think you should,"

"Mom, stop. This isn't even open for debate. _Ever._ This is what I wanted from the time I first met Will. He might have beaten me to the punch by proposing first but… either way… I'm the happiest man on the planet."

"You were thinking of proposing too? Justin, don't you have anything to say here?!"

"Yes I do." Justin said smiling. "Congratulations boys! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot to us. And yes Mom, I was planning on proposing too. You haven't even noticed Will's ring yet."

Adrienne looked from one person's face to another settling last on Sami's. "You knew about this?"

"Well I didn't know that the boys were planning on this but Lucas and I babysat Ari the night that Will proposed. So we noticed the ring when they got home. Imagine my surprise today when I stopped in to steal my little pumpkin that Will had a ring on too. Sonny, it's absolutely breathtaking. Will said you had it specially made for him. I recognize the symbols but he wouldn't tell me their meaning."

Sonny smiled tenderly at Will. Noticing that his thumb on that hand was once again rubbing against the symbols he softly said "Yeah, well that's between Will and I. As long as he knows… and remembers… that's all that matters."

Adrienne said hesitantly "Can I see your ring Will?" After looking at it she smiled at both of them. "I'm not going to say I'm not worried. I'm a mother. But I will say this… I will try my hardest to support you both in anything you do. I'm sorry, that's all I can say right now besides this… I love you Sonny. I only want you to be happy." With tears in her eyes she embraced both boys.

Will, who had been quiet up until now spoke up. "I love him Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis. I love him with everything that I am. I will do anything to make him happy. I promise you that. We are a family… Sonny, myself and Ari. That's why we needed you guys here. Gabi called earlier. She's only called a few times before, to see how Arianna was, how I was feeling. So when she called today I just thought it was going to be another call like that. Instead," Will broke off and looked down at Sonny who was still hugging Ari close to them. Taking in a deep breath he finished, "she said she wanted to Skype with us later, that she needed to talk to us about Arianna." Looking up in between EJ and Justin he added "it's time we sat down and discussed this. I need to know what my rights are as her father. I need to know what she can do as her mother. Because to be frank… it'll be a cold day in Hell before we let her come back here and take her away from us."

Sonny looked at his Dad "Please help us Dad. We can't lose her. "

Justin held his hand up as Sami and Adrienne both spoke at the same time. "Hold on. Let's all sit down here." Once seated, Justin looked at EJ. "Do you want to take this, or have anything to say?"

"Actually, if you would all excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make. I just want to check on a few things." EJ said as he squeezed Sami's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile then left the room.

Will looked at his Mom with eyebrows raised in question. Sami reached over and laid her hand on his arm. "It'll be ok honey. You have the DiMera _and the_ Kiriakis name behind you. Something tells me it will all work out ok in the end."

Justin smiled at Will and Sonny. "Ok guys here's the deal. Gabi left, and left the baby willingly with the baby's father. She has had no physical contact and minimal verbal contact since she left. So, first thing I want to do is file a judgment claiming Will as the Primary Custodial parent. That is when one parent has more than half of the physical custody of the child. She lives here, so that means you Will. Gabi cannot come and get Arianna and just leave to go back to her family without your permission Will. And it takes both parents signature to obtain a passport for a child under the age of 16 unless documented proof that there is danger involved. So no worries there either. I think you need to hear her out, see what she has to say because we may be all worrying for nothing. In the meantime, I'm going to draw up the papers, swing by so you can sign them and get them filed first thing in the morning."

"Is there anything I can do Dad?" Sonny questioned.

"Not really, let's just see what she says, I'll work on these papers, and we'll go from there."

Will's text message ringtone went off and everyone looked at him as he picked up the phone and unlocked it to read it. **Hey Will, I'm sorry we can't talk tonight. My Mom got really sick and we are taking her to the hospital. Will call you in a few days.**

After reading the text out loud for everyone to hear, he reply's to her **Can you tell me what this is about? **

Looking at Sonny he said "She hasn't answered."

Justin and Adrienne stood up and got ready to leave. "Let us know if she says anything Will. I want to get home and get those papers wrote up." Justin said.

After they left, EJ came out from the other room. "Justin leave?" At Sami's nod he added "I think we should too. Give William and Sonny time to get little Arianna ready for bed. William, I'm looking into a few things. I just want us to have a clear picture of what Gabi has been doing since she has gone back to her family. Knowing all the little details helps at times. Otherwise, Justin is doing everything I myself would have done. I will let you know when I hear something." After hugs and kisses from Sami, the boys are finally once again alone with their little princess.

"I don't think I'm ready yet to get her ready for bed Son. How about we get her pj's on and we can sit on the couch with her and watch a movie. Grandma Marlena actually bought her a movie and dropped it off earlier. Wait till you see it." Will said with a chuckle. Retrieving the movie he turned it towards Sonny "It's a princess movie called Sophia. Grandma said a princess movie for a princess."

"Oh sweet Ari, you know you are loved soo very much when your daddies are very willing to watch a Disney movie over a horror movie." Sonny teased.

"Well Grandma said we better get used to watching these Disney movies because when she gets bigger that's all that we will be watching."

"Fine with me babe. If it's for Ari, whatever it is, it's just fine. I'm going to go get her changed and dressed for bed and if you wanna set the movie up and fix her a bottle we will be back in a few."

"Sounds good hon. I'm going to get some pajama pants on myself. Get us something to drink. "After getting the pops and bringing them back to the living room he sees Sonny and Ari beat him there. Sonny has her lying on her back along the seam of his legs so that she can look right up at him while he's talking to her. Hearing Sonny talking so sweetly to their baby girl never failed to melt his heart. He remembered when he was so afraid to tell him that Gabi was pregnant. He felt for sure Sonny would leave him. Who, at their age, wanted to be parents honestly? But then when you look into that sweet beautiful face… you realize you're the lucky one. What would they do without her?

"I can hear your brain sputtering from here babe. We can't do anything more tonight. Dad didn't sound too worried and God knows what EJ is up too. Let's just enjoy some us time ok? I think we all need that tonight. Isn't that right princess? You want to watch a movie with your daddies? Oh my God Will! She just smiled did you see it?!"

Will sat down close to them. "I sure did baby girl. You have such a beautiful smile, smile again for us princess." Will encouraged as he smiled tenderly at Ari. Ari looked between Will and Sonny and another smile erupted over her face even as her hands and legs were wiggling in excitement.

"Wow babe, how amazing we got to see this. She's just so perfect, who knew love like this existed huh? You being afraid I'd miss my old life." Sonny shakes his head in amazement. "You name one damn mountain, one of anything in this _world_… that could compete with what we have right here in this room. Because I can tell you with all the certainty in the world… that _everything _I will _ever _want or need… is right here. Every day she will be doing more and more new things. Crawling, walking, talking… there just isn't anything in this world Will that's more amazing to me that watching and sharing this with you. I love you both so much."

"Well I happen to know we love you just as much. Can you just picture her getting bigger? She's so incredibly beautiful. She's going to have all the boys…" Will and Sonny stare at each other in horror at the word boys. They looked down at Ari and said at the same time, "No boys allowed Arianna!"

"No girls either!" Sonny chuckled. "You can't leave your daddies until… oh I'd say… 50 or so." Running his fingers down her cheeks and down to her tummy he tried getting her to smile again even as he felt his own smile slip. "Nope baby girl, you can't leave your daddies. We'd be so lost without you." Feeling himself choke up he ducked his head even as he continued to play with her. Feeling Will slip his arm around his shoulders he leaned into him. "I'm sorry babe."

"Sorry for what honey? For loving our daughter?"

"For not staying strong. I'm trying so hard to keep it together. If I'm upset about this I can only imagine the thoughts you're having," he broke off as Will reached and turned his face up so he could see him.

"Hey, we are _both_ her daddies Son. We _both_ love her just as much as the other one does. She's _ours_. Not mine…_ours_. Whatever happens… we will get through this together, as a family, because that is what we are." Holding up his ring he tapped the infinity sign, "beyond forever remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Will. You're right, as long as we are together, we can get through anything." Tipping his head up he begged a kiss. He closed his eyes as he felt Will's soft full lips settle gently on his. After a moment of just gaining strength from the gentle caress he slowly ended the kiss and looked at Will with eyes full of love. "Start the movie babe. Let's introduce our princess to Princess Sophia." Sonny said as he turned Arianna around to where she was facing the TV, but leaned back against the warm bodies of her daddies. Who knew what tomorrow would bring much less the future. But right here, in this perfect slice of heaven… it couldn't be more perfect than right now. The three of them snuggled together, the outside world forgotten for now. Whatever Gabi wanted, whatever was going to happen could wait till tomorrow. Besides, Sonny thought with a small grin, with Justin Kiriakis and EJ DiMera standing behind you nothing could really go wrong… If taking Ari away _was _what Gabi had in mind… she was in for the fight of her life.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Will, dressing Arianna the next morning after giving her a bath felt his phone vibrate. Funny, he thinks to himself, he never dreaded looking at his texts before Gabi surprised them the other night. 2 days and not a word. As promised, Justin had come over the next day with papers he signed naming him the Primary Custodial parent. Taking a fortifying breath he opened his text just to smile as he saw it was from Sonny.

**Hey babe… :) What are you and sweetness up to this morning?**

Thumbing a reply he answered…** Well, our little princess Ari had her breakfast, her bath, and just got dressed. AND… she smiled through most of it! LOL**

**Haha. How she can smile having to drink that formula is beyond me! it smells soo nasty!**

**Well I think the diaper I just changed was worse that the smell of the formula hon!**

**LOL :P it's about time you had to change one of those! Usually that always happens on my turns somehow!**

**Hehe I'm just lucky that way I guess. P**

**Yeah I guess so. ;) So what are you two going to do today?**

**Well, thought maybe we could come to CG and see you? We need to talk about Brent still, what we want to do about that.**

**Yes! Always want you guys here :) Ugh, not ready to talk about Brent. Guess we have to make decisions though. Any word from?**

**No Son. I promised I'd let you know as soon as I hear from her. I've tried texting a few times, nothing. Called and goes straight to voice mail. Waiting game continues I guess.**

**Yeah I guess. So, on your way yet? I miss you guys!**

**Haha I'm trying to finish packing the diaper bag. See ya in a few. We love you 3**

**I love you too! 3**

Walking into CG with Ari strapped to the chest carrier Will saw Sonny come around the bar and head toward them. "Hey sunshines! I'm so glad you guys are here! Aww Will she looks so cute in there now that she is holding her head up more steady. Those blue eyes just look like they're peeking at me. Hey princess… Daddy missed you already this morning." Taking her from Will he snuggled her close kissing her cheek. Seeing her smile melted his heart. Oh yeah, she had them both wrapped so tight around her pinky it wasn't funny.

"Ok hon, can we sit down and talk about what we want to do as far as an Architect? Brent called this morning while I was bathing her. He left a message just saying again how he was sorry for saying the things he did. Course he had to add that he just 'couldn't imagine himself in our position' and that that was why he spoke the way that he did."

Sitting down at the corner table Sonny shook his head. "I'm sorry babe. I never thought Brent would react that way. I seriously thought he was a friend. We used to all have such fun together but come on, relationship and parenthood aside… you have to grow up sometime. I'm just not that person anymore. I mean I co-own a business for God's sake."

"Well I'm glad I know that you feel this way. To be honest I would worry that you missed your old life and your freedom to go and do whatever you wanted anytime you wanted."

"Will, freedom to go to a party where the majority is drinking and acting stupid vs. walking into Ari's room when she first wakes up… seeing her drowsy eyes light up as she sees you, the smile she gives you now that lets you know she is so happy to see you. Sightseeing new places with friends vs. waking up and seeing you lying next to me, feeling your arms wrapped around me… no contest babe. Not even close. You told Brent exactly right. _I am exactly where I want to be."_

Will smiled into Sonny's eyes. "I do know what you mean, because being with you and Ari is heaven right here on Earth. So, do you want to try Brent out, see what he can come up with design wise?"

Sonny sat there smiling down at Ari, cooing to her. Looking back up at Will he said "I just don't think I want to babe. To be completely honest he hurt me saying that stuff. Friends, real friends, don't act that way. Despite telling him how happy I was, he totally disregarded everything I had to say. And the final straw was that he hurt you. I can try to forgive a lot of things Will. Hurting you or Arianna that is something I can't and won't tolerate. I just can't forget much less forgive that."

Reaching out and laying a comforting hand on Sonny's Will softly apologized. "I'm sorry Son that I didn't realize how much he had hurt you with what he said. I say we just find someone else to design the house. I mean seriously, between our families someone will know someone," he laughed.

"Oh I totally agree babe. Ok, that's settled then. How about some coffee? Want something to eat?"

"Coffee would be great. I'm not hungry otherwise. Oh boy and the 'just gotta see the baby' parade starts." Will shook his head in amusement. It never failed, whenever Ari was here, the customers would flock to her always saying 'Oh I just had to come see this precious baby.' Well, he couldn't blame them he supposed looking at her. Sonny had placed her in the swing they had bought for her, the spinning toys and lights circling overhead as she swayed back and forth smiling that gorgeous smile. She _is_ precious.

Walking in their front door later that evening Sonny thanked Will for coming down and spending the day with him. "I love doing it hon. We get to see you all day, with your help I get all my homework done, and the icing on the cake is that family stop in to oooh and ahhh over her there. That leaves us to have quiet just us time here at home. Perfect. And, that swing and pack and play you bought works great there. She has anything she needs there so it really does work out great." Hearing the phone ring the boys tense as they look at each other. Answering it and recognizing EJ's voice Will relaxes and hits the speakerphone button. "Hey EJ, Sonny and I are both here and can hear you. What's up?"

"Hello William, hello Sonny. Sorry to call and bother you at home but I did want you to know I had heard from my contact. Apparently Gabi's mom is not doing well at all. I expect that is why no one has seen Rafe lately. I heard he was heading there to see her. They are living in a large home where not only does Gabi and her mom reside, but also Gabi's maternal grandmother and her Aunt, her mother's sister. They are devout Catholics, very old school. From what my resource can gather neither Mom nor Grandma were happy at all to hear their little girl was pregnant before getting married much less the marriage wasn't even to the baby's father. Add that to the fact said husband is now dead, and I'm sure you can imagine how things have been there."

"So why does Gabi stay there? If it's as bad as it seems, why not just come home?" Sonny questioned.

"Ah, well here is the rest of the deal. It seems our Gabriella is treated like quite the princess around there. Where the family has nowhere near or even close to the resources that I myself or Sonny's family has… they do quite alright for themselves where they are. And, apparently, they have a family friend a Mr., or should I say Dr. Carlos Santiago that is quite taken with our young Gabi. They have been seen together quite frequently over the past few weeks. I'm looking into his family as we speak. For some reason that name is sounding familiar. I will call you tomorrow, I should have more details then. Otherwise no word from her I presume?"

"No EJ, nothing." Will said.

"Ok then keep me posted and I will talk to both of you tomorrow. Oh, your mother said she sends her love and to give that sweet baby a kiss as well."

Smiling, Will agreed and disconnected the call. Looking at Sonny with a pensive frown he inquired, "What do you think of all that? So Gabi is what, taking care of her Mom yes… but also dating and getting to do pretty much whatever whenever she wants. I mean who the hell is this guy? She is not getting Arianna Sonny. No way in hell. If she wants to forget she has a daughter… well I think that is exactly what she _should_ do."

"Well, I for one was glad that Ej said they don't have near the resources we do. To be honest I heard the words Catholic, Dr, and dating and for a quick second wondered if there was a judge out there who would let a gay couple keep a little girl over a heterosexual couple where one was a Dr." Sonny admitted.

"Yeah, me too. But If Ej isn't worried, then I say we try not to worry. Come on; let's go play with the princess."

That night Will woke up to the sound of Ari crying. Starting to get up, he stops when Sonny said he would get this turn. Poor baby, she's been fussy a little more than usual last few days. Grandma Marlena says she thinks it's just all the tension we've been feeling lately. Hearing Sonny's voice he looks over at the monitor and smiles. They both tend to forget to turn that off when they get up. Hearing Sonny softly talking to her as he changed her, he laid there thanking God for how lucky they were. Knowing by the sounds of the rocker rocking back and forth Will knew Sonny was snuggling and feeding Ari. _Who knew that man would love to snuggle as much as he did? _Not that he was complaining though he thought with a big grin. Listening to the words Sonny was saying the grin slowly went away. He could tell by the way Sonny was spilling his heart out that he had totally forgotten about the monitor.

"_Oh baby girl, I just love you so much. You've just changed my whole world, made it so much brighter and better. Every day, watching you grow, seeing you doing and trying new things… that's the best adventure I could ever have. I love you and your other daddy so very much princess. We're a family. You belong to us angel. I'm sorry as can be that your mama isn't around right now. And I don't know what's going to happen with that but… " _Will got up and started for the door, tears in his own eyes, when he heard a sob burst out of Sonny. Standing in the doorway he sees Son bent over Ari, his head lying on top of hers._ "She can't have you Ari. From the moment you entered this world and laid in __**my**__ hands, wrapped up in __**my**__ shirt in __**my**__ arms… you became __**mine**__. I'll gladly share you with your other daddy baby, but that's it. You're our world Arianna. I just can't imagine what life would be like without you." _Seeing Sonny lost it at this point, Will rushed in and knelt beside the rocker taking them both in his arms. Repeating over and over, "Shhh honey, it's ok."

"I'm so sorry Will. I just love her and you so much. I couldn't take it if we lost her. We can't lose her babe. You and her… you both are what makes my world turn around, my reason to get up in the mornings and go to work to make a better life for us. This is all I want. You, her, and I together. I don't care where."

"Honey, it's going to be ok. She is ours Son, Gabi can't have her. I know you're scared, ironically enough… I'm not. There's just no way God gave us this beautiful baby to love and care for… just to take her away. We have strong families behind us and pretty much unlimited resources honey. If it would come to that, trust me I would be asking EJ, your dad and uncle to help us out. Something just tells me it won't come to that. We are a family Sonny. Nothing and No one can ever change that." Using his thumbs and finger tips he wiped the remaining tears from Sonny's eyes and cheeks. Giving him a tender kiss and a whispered "I love you honey." He stood back up. "Want me to finish feeding and rocking her?"

"Actually yes, if you don't mind? I can feel a headache coming on. Think maybe I'll go take some medicine and lay back down."

"I don't mind at all, besides," Will said teasingly, "You already changed her!"

Laughing Sonny ruffled Will's hair in passing heading toward the door. "You can have the next one! Wouldn't want you to feel left out." After taking some medicine and going in to stretch out on the bed, Sonny realizes as he looks at the monitor how Will knew that he was upset. As often as they forgot to shut the damn thing off there would never be any secrets in this house! Smiling tenderly he listens as Will is cooing to Ari. He feels his heart just melt as he hears his name mentioned. _"We are both so lucky baby girl, to have you other daddy in our lives. We both love each other and you so much! Life might not always be easy having two daddies, but I know we'll do great. As much love that lives in this house… how can it be otherwise? I promise you Arianna Grace… you will __**always**__ be wanted, __**always**__ be loved, and always __**always**__ know exactly where you belong."_ Hearing Will softly start to sing a lullaby he knows Ari is almost asleep. Turning on his side facing Will's side of the bed he waited and sure enough a few minutes later Will walks back in the room. Holding the blankets up he welcomes Will back into bed, and back into his arms… right where _he_ belonged. Slowly he drifted back to sleep, he just had this feeling this was all going to come to a head tomorrow.

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next evening they had just settled Ari into bed a little early. They had had a busy day again all together at the coffee house and she had been tired. Will and Sonny were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. Sonny, looking at Will with a slight frown asked, "You expecting anyone babe?"

"No, no one mentioned stopping over tonight." Will said as he opened the door. Finding EJ and Justin both standing there he backed up to let them in even as he said, "Hey guys, we weren't expecting you. Everything ok?"

Seeing the looks the men exchanged as well as the identical frowns on their faces, Sonny got up and walked to Will's side sliding an arm around him. "Dad? EJ, what's wrong?"

Justin looked at EJ and nodded for him to start. EJ gestured to the couch and urging them to sit down took a deep breath and began. "Sonny, William… we wanted to come and tell you in person what we have learned about this Dr. Santiago person Gabi has been seeing. If you will remember I said I thought his name sounded familiar and I'm afraid I now know why."

Will reached over and grasped Sonny's hand holding it tightly. "Ok, tell us please."

EJ looked at them and said, "the name Miguel Santiago is a familiar one in both my fathers' and Justin's uncles' pasts."

"This guy has ties with Stefano and Uncle Vic?!" Sonny burst out.

Justin went and sat down beside him. Laying a hand on his shoulder he squeezed reassuringly. "I'm afraid so. Miguel is Gabi's friend's father. He is a big drug lord. The problem that concerns us deeply is… EJ, you tell them this part."

EJ said "Let me start off with everything will be fine. Between Justin, I and Victor… you _all_ will be perfectly safe. Especially little Arianna. We will make sure of that I promise you."

Will, losing patience at this point, burst out with "Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on? We aren't into drugs. EJ, you took over Stefano's company and Victor has been out of that kind of business for a long time, so both families are respectable now. What could we possibly have that they would want?"

EJ looked him in the eyes and softly said "Arianna." Holding his hands up as both boys jumped up talking at once he urged them to sit back down. "William, Sonny listen to me please. Miguel Santiago is not just into selling drugs. His name has been linked several times to the black market of selling babies. And in some countries… tiny, white, blue eyed babies fetch a very pretty price." Seeing the horror of his words wash over both boys he could only look on as they looked at each other, faces washed of any color. "I've also learned that Gabi's mother was released from the hospital today and is back home now. So, I fully expect her to try to get in touch with you anytime. When she does, I want you to…" he broke off as Wills' phone rang for an incoming text.

Will looked at the text reading aloud **Hi Will, I know it's been a few days, I'm really sorry. Can we Skype please? **Looking up at EJhe said "Speak of the devil… What should I say?"

EJ looked pleased. "This is perfect William. I wanted us to be here, so the timing is perfect. Tell her yes then call her."

Will looked worried even as he thumbed a reply. **Sure… gimme a min.**

"Dad, what do we say? Does she even know who she's been hanging out with? Doesn't she even care?" Sonny growled.

"Calm down Son, that's what we need to find out. We both are here." Nodding to give Will the go ahead he added "Let's get this done huh?"

Will sat at the table with the laptop in front of him connecting. Feeling hands on his shoulders he looked back and saw Sonny standing behind him. Smiling but still pale he reached up and squeezed the hand on his left shoulder.

Sonny bent down and kissing his temple softly whispered "I love you babe. We're a family remember… she can't have our daughter."

Whispering back an "I love you too Son!" Will turned back to the monitor just as the Skype connection went through. Seeing Gabi sitting there smiling at him did not improve his mood. At. All.

"Will, Sonny it's so good to see you both! Will, I am so sorry I haven't been in touch these last few days. My mom was admitted to the hospital and it's just been so crazy around here. Where is Arianna? I was hoping to see her."

"She's in bed. We've had a busy day and she was tired." Will said in a monotone.

"Oh ok… what's wrong? Sonny, you haven't even… Oh Wow is that a ring on your finger? You guys have some news for me?" Gabi gushed with a smile.

"I think we all have news for each other." Sonny stated. "But since you noticed, yes… Will proposed and we are getting married." Looking down and squeezing Wills' shoulders.

Will spoke up and holding his hand up so she could see his ring he added, "Little did I know Sonny also had bought a ring for me. So we both proposed to each other. We haven't set a date yet… but we're both so happy about it,"

"Wow, congrats guys! I mean it... that's just great! I'm very happy for both of you." Looking worried now she hesitantly asked "And Arianna? How does she fit in these plans?"

"She stays with us Gabi! You left… it's been weeks. I know your mom is sick, but you haven't even been back to visit… nothing. We love her… We want her. She stays with us." Will said forcefully though Sonny could feel the trembles running through him.

"I-I "Gabi stuttered with a shocked look on her face. Before she could say anything else she looked to the side where a man had just walked into the cameras field of view.

"Gentleman, there is no reason to be so harsh with Gabriella now is there? I'm sorry, let me introduce myself… I am Dr. Carlos Santiago. A friend of the family. She asked a legitimate question. We are more than happy to take the poor child."

"Over my dead body Santiago. You will never see, nor touch this baby girl. Gabi… Do you know who this is? Who his family is?" Sonny asked

"Well. I know his father doesn't have the best… uh… reputation. But Carlos isn't in the drugs. He's a dr."

"Gabi. It's so much more than drugs! And I don't care if he has anything at all to do with his father or not… Arianna is staying here. I've got primary custody. I'm sorry, but you left me no choice. I won't play with Arianna's welfare." Will said.

"Custody? Wait, what's going on? What are you talking about?" Gabi cried out.

"Fools! You think a piece of paper will stop my father if he wants something?" Carlos yelled banging his fist on the table causing Gabi to jump and cry out.

"Not a piece of paper no… but I will…" came a deep growl full of anger from behind Sonny.

EJ stepped forward glaring into the screen with a dark scowl on his face, his accent all the more pronounced in his fury.

"You? Who the hell are _you_ that you think you could stop my father?" Carlos snidely said.

Moving the boys from in front of the screen EJ bent so his face filled the screen, letting the hatred swirling in his dark eyes be clearly seen by his now opponent. "Not knowing who you are dealing with ahead of the time is a very _very_ stupid mistake Santiago. You should have known that the baby's two fathers are part of the two most powerful families there is. Ah, I see by the smirk on your face you don't believe me. Might I suggest a call to your father? Mention the name DiMera and Kiriakis… see if he still wants to get involved."

"Bah, I heard both families turned to the good. _Respectable_ I heard." He said sarcastically.

"Respectable… not dead, more like…dormant." Justin broke in in a steely voice.

"What does that mean?" Carlos laughed.

"Justin, make the call… let me explain what we mean." Facing the screen again EJ said in a very cold voice. "It's easy Santiago. Dormant means everything is still in place. Every connection both families ever had… still there. A lot of favors were left unpaid. One phone call will set off a chain reaction that you do not want started let me assure you. You will leave William and Sonny alone… you will leave Arianna alone… you will even leave Gabriella alone if she so wishes… or you… your father… and every relative you have will be dead. Go make the call to your father. Tell him what I have said. I want no misunderstandings. There will be no second chances. And there will be nowhere to hide."

Seeing Carlos stumble out of his chair phone already in hand Gabi sobbed, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

EJ looked at Justin who nodded his head. "Gabriella, we have called your brother for you. He is coming to meet up with you and take you back to your mother's house. You are at the Dr.'s house right?" Seeing her nodding her head he added, "Rafe will explain everything to you. Then I think you and William need to have a talk."

Seeing her glance to the side just seconds before Carlos came back into view, EJ smirked at how pale he now looked. "Carlos, I'm guessing you spoke with your father. What is his message to me, I take it he had one?"

"Yes Senor, he said to tell you 'message received and understood.' He said to tell you 'no trouble will come from anyone here' and that he is 'sorry that this was brought to your door."

"Ah very well then. Heed his words Santiago. I have eyes watching you now. You do not want to cross me." EJ promised in a low voice.

Seeing Rafe enter the screen and touch Gabi's shoulder EJ reached over and clicked the disconnect call button. Looking at where Will and Sonny stood, standing together, arms wrapped around each other he smiled reassuringly. "It's ok guys. I'm sorry we didn't have more of a chance to tell you exactly what we had planned. I'm sorry you had to hear those threats."

"Did you mean them?" Sonny interrupted. "Dad, are there really people still out there willing to do whatever you or Uncle Vic say?"

"Sonny, all you really need to know for sure… is that you three are perfectly safe now. Family is family; we take care of our own. Being respectable doesn't mean powerless. We protect what's ours. Always. Ok?" Justin said with a smile.

Looking at Will and seeing him nod his head Sonny agreed. He was thinking to himself that the less they knew the better actually. It was enough to know they had the full support of both families solidly behind them no matter what. "Ok. Thank you dad, EJ." He said hugging his dad.

"Yes, thank you so much. I don't know what we would have done if you both hadn't stepped in. We never would have known… or even guessed about…" Will broke off as he just simply hugged first EJ and then Justin. "Just, thank you."

"You both are more than welcome. That little girl is our granddaughter you know. There's nothing we wouldn't do for her." Justin said.

"He's right. William, let me know what Gabi has to say the next time you speak all right? Remember, you have custody. She cannot come here and take her anywhere without permission from you. Also, we really do have eyes watching them. So sleep easily ok?" EJ said.

"OK. I will." Will agreed as he walked them to the door. Shutting it after them he leaned his forehead against it just taking some deep breaths.

"Babe? You ok?" Sonny asked.

"I don't really know." Will answered turning around. "My head is spinning. I mean I know we would never have let het come and take Ari away to visit but my God Son, what if we had? What if…"

Sonny stepped up to him and took him in his arms. "Shhh, no what ifs babe. They just drive you crazy. Everything is great. It's been a long day… Do you want to go to bed?"

"I can't sleep Son. Not yet. Can we maybe sit and watch TV awhile?" Will asked.

"Absolutely. Come on, sit with me." Sonny invited sitting on the couch and opening his arms wide.

Snuggling together the boys both just let the tension drain away as they drew comfort from the heat and touch of the other. Exchanging soft gentle kisses not meant to excite but instead to reaffirm their love for each other and reassure the other that all was right in their world. Hearing his phone ring Will dropped his head back against Sonny's chest and groaned "What now?" Picking up the phone he sat up and turned so he was facing Sonny. With a frown he muttered "It's Gabi," even as he answered it. "Hey Gabi, I'm putting you on speaker phone. It's just Sonny and I here now."

"Oh ok. I-I wanted to say first of all I'm really so sorry. Believe me I had no idea Carlos was like that. I knew his family had a reputation, but so do your families and you guys are great. Rafe told me about about what his family is all into. You guys have to believe me I would never put Arianna in danger. Ever. Will, I'm sorry you felt like you had to get custody. I haven't been a good mom at all. Heck, I haven't been a mom at all. Mama and Grandma aren't happy with me at all." Gabi broke off crying.

Will looked helplessly at Sonny. "Gabi I don't…"

"No Will, please let me get this all out ok? I've done a lot of thinking and a lot of talking to my Mama and Auntie and Grandmother… even the family priest. I love Arianna, I do… but I'm not ready to be a mom Will. I'm too young. I want to stay here and help Mama. She said I can go to school here and Grandmother said I could live here and I just… I know I'm being selfish. Honestly, I probably couldn't do this if I didn't know that you and Sonny would take care of her… better than I ever could I'm sure. I want to live my life Will. None of this was expected or planned. I'm not ready to be a mom… I know you and Sonny love her very much so for once, and maybe the final time… let me be a good mom in giving her to people I know will love and take care of her. Please." Gabi pleaded.

Sonny and Will gaped at each other. Neither one of them in their wildest imaginations ever dared to dream of this happening. Will was stunned. Did he ever even know Gabi? He couldn't imagine ever letting Ari go. Then he began to smile as he realized what this meant. Ari would be his…theirs… fully. No questions asked. Looking at Sonny and seeing the same astonishment on his face he raised his eyebrows in question. He knew what Sonny would say but he had to double check… Seeing Sonny smile come out and the excitement brimming in his dark eyes while he started to nod his head Will asked "Gabi, are you sure? Because you can't take this back and change your mind a few years down the road. We'll want papers signed where you give up your parental rights. Do you understand what that means? You will no longer be her mother. You'll have no say in anything. Do you agree to that?"

"Yes I do." Gabi said quietly. "This isn't an easy decision Will. I do love her. I love her enough to let her go. To be with parents who will love and cherish everything about her. I know in my heart I'm doing the right thing. To be honest I thought when I married Nick it would all work out somehow. If it wasn't for you and him I would have thought about adoption right from the start. But now, Nick is dead, you have Sonny, Mama needs me… I want a life of my own. A fresh start. Please tell me you understand that."

Will swallowed hard. "Gabi, I don't know what all to say. I hear what you're saying and if you truly feel this way… you're making the right decision. I promise Sonny and I will love her and spoil her and take care of her forever. While I might not be able to understand your feelings I will tell you this. We will not speak badly about you to Ari. She will know that her mama made the best choice for her she could. And yes, we will tell her you love her."

"With a soft sob and a catch in her voice Gabi said softly, "Thank you. That's more than I deserve. Have EJ or Mr. Kiriakis send me whatever papers I need signed Will. I'll sign them and send them straight back I promise."

"You aren't going to change your mind are you? Sonny asked quietly.

"No Sonny. As hard as this is… I want to live my own life. Free to go to school and meet someone good and start over. Honestly, I just want to put all this behind me and just face tomorrow with a smile. I promise, no going back. You send the papers… I will sign them."

"Ok. We'll get started on that in the morning then," Will said.

"Hey guys?" Gabi asked softly. "Don't hate me too much ok?"

"We could never hate you Gabi… you gave us Arianna. We will always love you for that." Sonny said.

"Agreed Gabi… we wish you only the best and Good luck to you." Will added.

They all said goodbye after that and Will and Sonny sat back and just looked at each other in amazement. Will stood up and grasping Sonny's hand, led him quietly into the nursery. Standing over Ari's crib they held each other with love and peace filling their hearts at the knowledge that she was finally… completely… theirs.

**To be continued…**


End file.
